More Than Just Sibling Love
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey’s former love returns and makes him rethink what he’s doing. INCEST WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is another random story that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it! INCEST WARNING! MAJOR INCEST IN THIS FANFIC! If ya don't like it then don't read it! Don't say I didn't warn you! Also, this is NOT a one-shot. I repeat, NOT a one-shot. R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Pairings (as of right now): Joey x Serenity

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 1 

Joey knew it was wrong, the feelings he had for his sister. But he couldn't help it. He didn't understand why, but all he knew was that he loved her. And not just sibling love, but real love too. She was constantly on his mind, and he dreamt about her nearly every night. Creepy and disgusting is what some would call it. Obsession is what others would say. But Joey knew, deep inside, it was love.

None of his friends knew. He had never told any of them, fearing they would tell Serenity and he would lose her forever. He kept his emotions very secret, even from Yugi, who he usually told everything. No, Joey wasn't sure if he could trust Yugi with this secret.

He didn't know how long he had known that he loved her. All he knew was that one morning he woke up and suddenly realized that he did. He might never figure out when he started loving her, but he didn't care. The important thing was that he did love his sister. Although he thinks it was around the time he found out that Tristan liked her. Joey got very jealous, more than he should've at least. That's when he thinks he first knew that he loved her.

He didn't know how long he would be able to keep it a secret. He knew it had to remain a secret for as long as he was still alive, but he wasn't sure if he could keep it from his closest friends, and his dear sister, forever. If he didn't tell them, they would eventually find out. He knew that. But that didn't mean he was ok with it. And it didn't mean he wouldn't try his best to keep his feelings a secret.

"Joey, are you hungry?" Serenity asked her brother, who was laying lazily on the couch.

That sweet, innocent voice is music to my ears. I wonder if the angels in heaven know of the sounds that they are missing.

"Not really," Joey said. "I just ate a sandwich so you can just make yourself something if you'd like."

**That's just like him, eating without me. Doesn't he know that I like to eat food with him? I enjoy spending time with my brother and he doesn't even care! He can be so insensitive sometimes.**

"Oh I'm not hungry," she replied. "I was just wondering if you were because I was going to make you something to eat."

Whether I'm hungry or not doesn't matter. I'll eat anything her hands have blessed with their greatness.

"Did anyone call for me?" he asked.

"No. Are you expecting a call from someone?" she questioned.

"Yeah but its not that important," he replied.

**I wonder if he's waiting for Mai to call. I hope not. She's nice and all but I don't want them together. He's too good for her. She can't give him the kind of love he deserves. The kind of love that I could give him.**

"Well if anyone calls then I'll be sure to tell you." She exited the room.

The room still seems to glow with her presence. Those lucky enough to be in the same room as her know the feeling. I feel blessed to be her brother.

She walked back in.

"By the way, Tristan called and said he's coming over for a little while around 3. Is that ok with you?" she asked. "He wants me to call him back."

"Yeah sure whatever," he said.

The bastard only comes over to try to steal you away from me. He can't give you the love you need. I'm the only person in the entire world that ever could. Damn him for even trying.

"Ok I'll call and tell him its ok," she said.

**I wish he had said no. I don't even like Tristan that much. He's so weird and obviously has it bad for me. I don't wanna hurt his feelings but the only person I care about is Joey.**

She picked up the phone and called Tristan.

"Hi Tristan. Look, Joey isn't feeling good so he said to reschedule for another time. He's sorry but he doesn't wanna get you sick. Ok bye."

She hung up and walked back to Joey.

"Ok well I called him. Um, do you mind if I sit with you on the couch?"

Joey sat up straight. "Sure."

She laid down on the couch and inwardly smiled when she felt him lay behind her.

"So what are we watching?"

"Hell if I know," he said. "I just put it on for no reason. I'm not really watching it anyway."

"It's not really that interesting," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to make it seem brotherly.

"I know. But there's nothing else on," he said. "If you can think of something better to watch then change the channel."

**I'd rather watch you, but I doubt that's an option.**

"Ok then," she said. A few minutes later, it was on the same channel still, and Serenity dropped the remote in defeat.

I knew she wouldn't find anything else. She may be perfect, but she's not god. Yet.

"Let's just take a nap then," he said.

He held her tighter and buried his head in her shoulders. She relaxed into him and laid her head on his arms. She turned to face him and smiled.

"This is really comfortable," she said sleepily. "I could stay like this all afternoon."

"Me too," he said with a yawn.

Her eyes were fighting to stay open, but sleep was beginning to overcome her. He smiled and she awoke a little bit more. As he looked down at his sister, a strange feeling overcame him. He didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, it had a power over him. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but she didn't resist. She brought her head up slightly, deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry!" Joey exclaimed, breaking the kiss after a minute. "I don't know what came over me."

"Me neither," Serenity said. "But you don't have to be sorry. And neither do I. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Yes we were. Serenity, we're brother and sister. It's incest," he said.

"Yes we are brother and sister. But I want to be with you. I love you as more than just a brother, and I don't think there's anything wrong with that," she said.

"I love you too, but I don't know if it should go any further than brother and sister. We can't ever be a couple, even if I want it more than anything. What would everyone else think?" he asked.

"Fuck what everyone else thinks," she said. "I've waited so long for this, and if you want it as badly as I do, then we shouldn't care what they all think. We should be together because we want to be, and worry about the consequences later."

He sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," he said. "But I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I never told you because I was afraid of losing you forever. If I were to ever lose you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. If you're sure you want this, then I'd be a damn fool to refuse."

"I'm sure that I want this," she said. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

He kissed her again, then gave her a slight hug. "Shall we try to take a nap now?"

"Yeah I guess we could," she said with a smile. "I'm still kinda tired you know."

"Do you wanna just sleep right here?" he asked.

"I can't think of a better way to nap than in your arms. It doesn't matter where."

She drifted off to sleep rather quickly, but he was still wide awake.

Is this all a dream, or is it real? It felt very real to me. And if it was real, then holy shit! Its possible that I'm the happiest man alive! Wow I'm happy that sometimes I've got no self control. But it's a damn shame that Tristan's coming over soon.

He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Tristan's number. He got the answering machine.

"Hey buddy its Joey. Look, I'm not really feeling good right now so maybe you shouldn't come over today. I don't want you to get sick or nothing. I'll call you when I get better. See ya."

He smiled and hung up the phone, then tightened his hold on Serenity and buried his face in her shoulders again and drifted off to sleep.

**End Chapter 1**

Wow I really enjoyed writing that. I've never written a Joey x Serenity story before. I actually started this a few months ago and completely forgot about it. Well hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok time for an update! Thanks for all the reviews! Sadly most of you are smart people and figured out some of my plot I guess that's the price you pay for writing fan fiction and having smart people read it. Well here's the next update! R&R please! By the way, as a warning, major Tea bashing in this chapter so if ya like Tea, then oh well because I sure don't. Oh and yaoi warning for this chapter as well.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 2 

Something was going on and they knew it. They weren't stupid people. Joey had told everyone he was sick for two weeks, yet he never really sounded sick when he called. He would never let anyone come over to see how he was doing or to help take care of him. He said Serenity was doing just fine taking care of him. But Serenity seemed to almost never leave the house too. And she was always "too busy" to talk to or see anyone. It was quite suspicious to them and so they figured something was up.

Joey was always very talkative and everyone knew it. Whenever a friend called, he'd always talk for hours on end, only stopping when the other person would hang up suddenly or tell them they had to go. But lately every time someone called him, he would only talk for a minute, maybe two. At first they figured it was because he was sick. But sometimes he sounded just fine but still wouldn't talk. And they remembered that every other time Joey was sick, he would still go wherever he wanted and would still talk nonstop. It bothered them that he didn't this time.

They had asked if it was a serious illness and if he was in critical condition, but Joey and Serenity had both said no. He wasn't even at a hospital or anything, yet he was sick for over a week. Joey had never been known to be sick for more than a day.

What bothered them more was the fact that neither Wheeler would say exactly what Joey was sick with. They never said if it was the flu, a bug going around, a cold, or anything like that. They would just say he was sick. No details, no telling if he had a fever or if he was throwing up. All they knew was that Joey was sick.

No one believed Joey was sick anymore. It was way too suspicious. He had said he was sick for two weeks, but never identified the illness and never spoke of any symptoms. He had never been sick this long in his entire life. And he didn't ever say he was taking medication or anything. And he never said he had even seen a doctor, despite being sick for so long. They believed they were both lying, and now they wanted to know why.

"I've thought about it and I can't think of a single reason why Joey would lie to us about being sick," Yugi said. "And Serenity never lies about anything and she said it too."

"I was thinking the same thing Yugi," Tristan replied. "But you've gotta admit its all too suspicious. I've known Joey forever and he's never been sick for so long."

"I know. But I believe there's a good reason why they're lying to us," Yugi said. "I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe they're top secret agents in an illegal spy organization and they're on a secret mission and are lying to us as a cover so we don't find out the truth!" Tristan exclaimed. Everyone stared at him.

"Get real Tristan," Yugi said. "I highly doubt any spy organization would recruit Joey, seeing as how he's as smart as a brick."

"We need to think of other, more possible reasons as to why he's lying to us," Yami said.

"Well what do you think is going on then if you're so smart?" Tristan asked Yami.

"I don't know," Yami replied. "Maybe they've found a millennium item and they're hiding it in their house to keep it a secret from everyone else because the item is powerful and can destroy the world so they lied so we don't find out about it!"

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Am I the only person who isn't insane?" he asked. "I mean come on Yami! If Joey or Serenity found a millennium item, I doubt they'd know what it was or what it did. They'd either tell us about it or throw it away. And since we already know about all the items and know where they are and what they do, I doubt Joey and Serenity have a new one that is powerful enough to destroy anything. So let's get serious."

"Maybe they're not lying," Tea butted in. "Think about it. We're all friends and friendship is powerful and I doubt anyone would lie to a friend for any reason at all."

"Who the hell invited you?" Yugi asked.

"And who asked for your opinion on the subject?" Tristan added.

"Well, Joey is my friend and I care about him! I heard you guys would be here so I decided to come along and help ya'll discover what Joey's problem is because I'm a good friend like that!" Tea explained.

"So?" Yugi said. "No one invited you, which means you're clearly not wanted here. So why don't you run along and play with some stuffed animals or something? Tell them about the power of friendship or some other crap you obsess about. Don't bother us anymore."

Tea gasped.

"How could you be so mean to me Yugi?" she asked, hurt. "We're best friends forever, right? Would you really be willing to break the ties of friendship by yelling at me?"

"Yeah duh that's why I did it," Yugi replied. "She's so slow sometimes," he whispered to the others.

"But what about the smiley face?" Tea asked. "The friendship circle? Don't you remember the good times when we believed friendship conquered all?"

"Are you kidding? I only said that so you would shut the hell up!" Yugi exclaimed. "No one wants to be friends with you Tea. And no one ever will. So why don't you get the hell outta here!"

Yami got up and pushed her out the door, then slammed it shut.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi and Tristan said.

"God she was getting on my nerves!" Tristan exclaimed. "You totally told her off Yugi!"

"I know," Yugi said with a smile. "Ok so what are we gonna do about Joey? We gotta find out what's going on."

"Maybe we could go over to his house unexpected and surprise him," Tristan suggested. "Then we could find out exactly what's going on."

"The problem with that is that we don't know if they're still home, or if we'll be able to get in or see in the house," Yugi pointed out. "And if we get caught spying then he'll never trust us again."

"But that's not what I'm saying," Tristan said. "I'm saying we should knock on the door and make them let us in."

"But they could just choose to not answer the door," Yugi replied. "Or Serenity might answer and say Joey is contagious or something and we've gotta be far away. Or, as I said before, they might not be home. We can't just go over there."

"Well what else are we gonna do? Just wait around and see if he'll tell us what the hell is going on?" Tristan yelled.

"Yeah that's exactly what we're gonna have to do!" Yugi shouted back.

"Stop yelling!" Yami shouted.

"You just yelled so why should we stop?" Tristan yelled.

"Because I said so!" Yami exclaimed.

"You're not the boss of me!" Yugi yelled.

"And you're not the boss of me!" Tristan shouted.

"He is the boss of you Tristan!" Yugi yelled at Tristan. "And don't yell at Yami! That's my job!"

"Well he's the boss of you Yugi!" Tristan yelled.

"No he's not! I'm the boss in this relationship thank you very much!" Yugi shouted.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES?" Yami shouted over both of them.

They fell silent. Tristan looked down. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Ok then what do you suggest?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I think we should wait another day to see if Joey is better or if he'll tell us what's going on," Yami said. "If nothing happens, then we go to his house and see exactly what's going on."

Yugi thought for a minute.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea," he said.

Tristan's jaw dropped. He looked angry.

"That's exactly what I said!" Tristan exclaimed angrily.

"But it sounded better when Yami said it," Yugi said. "Plus you wanted to do it today. Yami put both of our suggestions together and made a really good plan."

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You just don't wanna admit I'm right for once," he said irritably.

"Ok so it's agreed. We'll wait til tomorrow to see if they say anything. If they don't then we'll pay them a little house call," Yami said.

End Chapter 2 

Ok so review please! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took a little while to update. I was busy. I hope ya'll are pleased with this chapter like I am. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok time for a new update! Thanks for all the reviews! I did get a complaint about the Tea bashing so maybe I should explain it a little without giving away the whole plot. The Tea bashing is in fact very important to a later part of the story. As a hint, I'll just say she's really pissed now and wants revenge. There's no Tea bashing in this chapter though. Oh and there's some yaoi in this chapter too. R&R!

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 3 

They had waited the entire next day, but still no word from Joey and Serenity. So they decided that they would pay the Wheelers a little house call. But they didn't know how to do it or how to get information. And they didn't know what they would do if it turned out that the Wheelers weren't even home.

Tristan suggested they just knock on the door and wait for them to answer. Then they would just simply ask what was going on and wait for an answer. Yugi and Yami thought that was the most ridiculous idea in the world because they knew that if it was that simple, then they'd already know what was going on.

Yugi suggested that they try to see what they're doing from a window or something, then knock on the door and talk about something entirely different and see if they'll let something slip. Or they'd just try to ease into the topic so as to not cause suspicion. Tristan said that idea was dumber than his and Yami said that it would never work because although Joey would be dumb enough to fall for it, Serenity wouldn't.

Yami suggested a stealth operation. They would climb a tree and jump from tree to tree onto the house, then try to open a window and sneak in. Then they could slowly work their way to whichever room the Wheelers were in and listen outside the door. If it sounded like their backs were turned, they'd sneak in and hide somewhere that neither Wheeler would see them, but they could see Joey and Serenity, and be able to hear everything that was said. Tristan said it would never work because they'd be too slow. Yugi said it was illegal and they could be arrested for breaking and entering, as well as spying.

So the trio had no idea how they would find out what was going on. All three ideas had flaws, and no one would agree on anything. So Yugi suggested they bring an outside perspective.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Yami whispered to Tristan.

"But we need help and Yugi said they were the only two people he could think of," Tristan whispered back.

"Well, Yugi's not all there sometimes," Yami said.

"Kinda like you?" Tristan asked.

Yami sat down next to Yugi and put on a very fake smile. Tristan was overcome with the giggles, and Yugi kept casting Tristan a mean look, thinking Tristan was laughing because of who he called on for help. He didn't notice Yami's fake smile because he thought it was genuine.

"Ok so what should we do?" Yugi asked.

"It's very simple. All you gotta do is place a package in their yard, then ring the doorbell. Wait for one of them to walk out to get the package, then run in the house and find the other one and demand that they tell you what is going on," their help, Bakura, said. His yami, who was sitting right next to him, shook his head.

"You can't do that. That would be too easy. And I don't think they'll fall for it at all. What you gotta do is sneak in through the back door and wait for one of them to exit their room. Then kidnap whoever walked out and hold them hostage til one of them explains what's going on. Then make the other one give you money in exchange for their sibling."

"Yami! We can't do that! What are the chances that one of them would actually walk out of their room? And would we really be able to get them to talk? Whoever wasn't being held hostage would just call the police," Bakura pointed out. "We should just do my plan."

"But your plan relies on someone actually caring enough to get a package. They might be too lazy to get up and get it. My idea just requires someone leaving their room and kidnapping them. We could easily overpower one of them. My idea sounds best."

"Actually," Yami butted in. "I think Bakura's idea is better than yours, spirit of the ring."

"But no one asked your opinion pharaoh," Bakura replied. "They asked for ours. So me and my yami will just have to work it out."

"Ok, what if we kidnap whoever walks out the house to get the package? And while one of us does that, the other one will run in and disconnect all the phones. Then we try the rest of my idea."

"Actually, that would work," Bakura said. "We make such a good team."

"Way better than the pharaoh and his midget boyfriend," the spirit added.

"Actually, me and my boyfriend are a way better team than you and your boyfriend, spirit," Yami said. "Because unlike the two of you, our ideas don't involve kidnapping our friends and holding them hostage, then asking for money for their not guaranteed safe return."

"Yami! I think we should do their plan," Yugi said before either yami could speak again.

Bakura and his yami smiled. Yami looked at Yugi as if he was insane.

"Are you insane? We can't do that!"

"Yes we can. And we will," Yugi said. "Thanks for the help guys!"

"Any time," Bakura replied. The two of them left. "Good luck with the plan and tell us how it goes!"

Yami sighed and turned to Tristan. Tristan looked as if he was actually ok with the plan. Yugi was already getting things ready to go. Recognizing defeat, Yami got up and decided to help Yugi.

_**Later on…..**_

Joey and Serenity were curled up on the couch watching one of Serenity's favorite soap operas. Joey couldn't have been more bored in his entire life.

I don't get the point of this show at all. It seems like everyone sleeps with everyone and everyone hates everyone else. Why does Serenity have to watch such stupid tv shows? I wonder if she'd complain if I decided to put on music videos or something. Anything would be better than this show.

"Serenity, would you mind if I changed the channel?"

"Yes I would mind! The episode is getting really good!" she exclaimed.

**Joey sure can be stupid sometimes. He's cute and all, but so slow. Does he not realize that some of the most important parts of the show are happening in this very episode? I thought he was totally into this. I guess not though. Guys really don't like soaps that much anyways.**

I'm bored outta my mind! I wish she would realize that this show is totally confusing and stupid. Maybe she'll hate the way things turn out and we'll get to watch a show with some substance, like wrestling or hockey. I don't get why she hates sports so much. They're fascinating if ya ask me.

The doorbell rang. Serenity was in tears over the soap opera, and didn't look like she was gonna be getting up any time soon, so Joey, grateful for an excuse to get away from the tv, got up. He opened the door and saw a box sitting in the middle of his lawn.

**What the hell is that? I don't remember ordering anything! I hope Serenity didn't order another set of romantic books. I hate when she reads those things. She stays up all night crying and doesn't wanna do anything else but read.**

As soon as Joey walked out to get the box, Yugi took off running. He ran into the laundry room and switched off the electricity, then slipped out the door and returned to the bushes.

"Electricity is off," he said.

"Joey doesn't look sick at all," Tristan said. "Guess he really was lying."

"Joey!" Serenity shouted. "The electricity just went off! My show is almost over and I won't get to see the ending!"

"Just a minute!" he called back. He bent over to pick up the box.

"Go!" Yugi whispered.

Yami ran up behind Joey and covered his mouth. Joey elbowed him in the stomach, so Tristan came running and tied Joey's hands behind his back. Yami tapped his mouth shut. Joey realized who had just tied him up and glared at them.

"Sorry Joey, but we had to," Yami said. "You'll understand soon."

They dragged him back to where Yugi was. Yugi gave Joey an apologetic look, then turned back to the house. He realized that the lights were back on. Serenity must have gone to the back and put them back on.

"I thought you said you turned off the electricity," Yami said, realizing there were lights on.

"I did," Yugi replied. "She must have turned them on."

"Damn it," Yami said.

What the hell is going on? Why did my best friends just kidnap me? And why would they knock off my electricity? Who are they waiting for? Is it Serenity? What do they want with her? I'M SO CONFUSED!

"Let's just hope she comes looking for Joey soon," Yugi said. "We don't want anyone to ruin our plans. If someone sees us hiding in the bushes with Joey all tied up, they'll call the cops on us."

What they didn't know was that someone had already seen them. Someone that they would never want to see them. And that someone had just called the cops to report them for what they were doing.

"Come on Serenity. Come look for your brother," Yugi whispered, still waiting. 20 minutes had already passed. They suddenly heard sirens.

"Shit! The police!" Tristan exclaimed. "Who the hell called the cops?"

"Do you think it was Serenity?" Yugi asked, freaking out.

"Maybe!" Yami exclaimed. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

Before anyone could reply, they heard the police exiting their cars.

"Don't move!" they called out. "Turn around with your hands above your heads."

They obeyed and gasped. Tea Gardner was standing there, smirking. They knew who called the police now. And they were pissed.

End Chapter 3 

Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was confusing at all. I tried my best to explain what I could. Review please! I love getting reviews! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Time for a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to put up but I've been busy with school and everything. Well hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! R&R! Also, there is yaoi and incest in this chapter.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 4 

"Don't move!" the police guy shouted at the three boys. "Go untie him," he ordered, and two officers ran up and untied Joey.

"Officer! We didn't actually do anything to him!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Didn't you say you saw them tie this young man up?" the officer asked Tea.

She nodded. "I saw them myself. They were kidnapping him. And one of them ran into his house earlier."

Yugi glared at her. "We weren't kidnapping him! He's our best friend! We just wanted him to tell us something!"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that," the officer said. He walked into their house to get Serenity out.

"Oh great plan Yugi!" Yami hissed.

"I thought it would work! Is it my fault that Tea had to go and call the cops?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

"Actually it is your fault. You were insulting the hell outta her the other day and it pissed her off. She did it as an act of revenge. And it's your fault the plan didn't work because you decided to use Bakura and the Spirit of the Ring's plan and it sucked. They're both evil! Why listen to them?"

"Because they're our friends! And your plan wasn't so great either! You wanted to break into their house and spy on them! If Tea saw that she could've made it sound like any number of things!"

"Stop arguing you guys," Tristan whispered suddenly. "The cop is coming back with Serenity."

"What the hell is going on?" she asked the three boys. "Did you guys really kidnap Joey?"

And he calls them his friends! They've got some nerve kidnapping my boyfriend like that!

"Well, it wasn't actually kidnapping," Yugi said. "We didn't believe that he was sick and we wanted to find out what was really going on so we were going to 'kidnap' him to make ya'll talk."

"Well that was a stupid plan," Serenity said. "Who thought of that?"

"The Bakuras," Yami said.

"I can't believe ya'll listened to them," Serenity replied, shaking her head. "Why didn't ya'll just ask us?"

"Because ya'll were avoiding us and we knew it!" Yugi said.

"What are you hiding from us then?" Yami asked.

"Um…well…" Serenity began, then looked at Joey. He nodded his head. She took a deep breath. "Joey and I are going out."

Everyone froze. Tristan's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Yugi and Yami looked at each other with wide eyes. Tea's hand was covering her mouth in shock.

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked. They nodded. "Then why didn't ya tell us? We won't care! Me and Yami are together and ya'll never had a problem with that! If ya'll are in love then ya'll should be together!"

_They took it better than I thought they would. That's good. Now I don't gotta keep it a secret. But I really wish they hadn't kidnapped me. That kinda hurt._

"Will you be pressing charges?" the cop asked Joey. He shook his head. "Then let's go."

The cops all drove off. Tea stood there, pissed because her plan didn't work, and shocked because she just found out that Joey and Serenity were a couple and she didn't know about it. Tristan, who had been silent the entire time the cops were there, finally turned to Joey.

"Why the hell would you do that to me?" he asked angrily.

"What are ya talking about?" Joey asked.

"You knew how much I liked Serenity and you took her away from me!" Tristan yelled.

"Wait a minute! How is that my fault? You never made a move and I did! Serenity doesn't like you! She likes me! Get over it already!" Joey yelled.

"But it's wrong if you and Serenity are together! It's incest! It's illegal! She doesn't need to sink that low. You can if you want to but I won't let Serenity do that," Tristan said.

Serenity was shaking with fury. She didn't want Tristan getting pissed at Joey because of what was going on.

"Go to hell Tristan," she said. Then she turned and stomped off back into the house.

"Yeah, go to hell," Joey repeated, then followed after her.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and the two of them started walking home, trying to put lots of distance between themselves and Tristan. Tea still stood across the street, trying to contain her smile. Tristan stomped off, cursing to himself.

"Serenity, are you ok?" Joey asked. "You sounded pretty pissed."

**Well duh Joey. Was I supposed to be happy about it?**

"I am pissed. It's not his place to tell us who we should and shouldn't be with! It's ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

_I sure as hell agree. Tristan has some nerve saying that. He doesn't even know the entire situation. But I think if we tried to explain it, he wouldn't give a damn. He just wants Serenity all to himself. It's ridiculous. He needs to get over it. Serenity didn't choose him. She chose me. He needs to just keep out of it and let us be happy. Yugi was pretty happy about it. I guess he's a true best friend._

"What are we gonna do about Tristan?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want him around me right now. I'm too pissed at him."

"I know. Me too. Maybe it's best if he doesn't hang around us for a while." He kissed Serenity's forehead. "You feeling better yet?"

"Yeah a little bit." She sat up. "So, do you wanna watch some more of my soaps with me?"

He groaned. He hated those things. He tried to think of something else to watch but couldn't. Then an idea popped into his head.

"I've got something better than tv. Something more fun."

"What would it be rated, if it would have a rating?"

"Well it wouldn't be X. I was thinking more along the lines of R or NC-17," he said with a smile.

"R sounds just about right," she replied. "I don't think we're ready for anything else. I think we should take things slower. We don't wanna get rushed into this or anything."

"I like how you think sis," he said.

End Chapter 4 

Ok well review please! I had an accident with this chapter. I saved it last night and everything was good. But then Microsoft Word lost the file and only recovered 3 of the pages. So the whole Joey-Serenity conversation they just had was gone. I tried my best to remember what I wrote so that's what it is. Next chapter should be better. Don't forget to review! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I guess I took longer than I thought I would to update again. I've been really busy though. Oh well whatever. Here's chapter 5! R&R please!

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 5 

"You ready to go yet Serenity?" Joey asked loudly. He looked at the clock and sighed. They were late meeting Yugi and Yami.

"Not yet! Give me five more minutes!" she shouted.

Damn! How much time does she need? She's been getting ready for an hour now. Yugi and Yami are gonna be so pissed at us for being late again.

He sat on the couch and read the tv guide. Ten minutes later, Serenity still wasn't out yet. He sighed again.

"Ready yet?"

"Almost! You can wait in the car for me!"

She said five minutes and it's already been ten. Girls take too long to get dressed.

He walked out to the car and started it up. After five minutes, Serenity finally came out of the house.

"Sorry I took so long! But we need to go before Yugi gets mad at us again."

Duh. But it's your fault ya know.

"I know," he said. "By the way, next time you say five minutes, should I interpret it as twenty?"

"Oh shut up! I didn't do it on purpose!"

**Men. They don't understand anything. I couldn't possibly rush myself like he does. I wouldn't look nice at all. He doesn't mind going out looking a mess but I do. I want to look presentable.**

When they got to Yugi's house, Yami opened the door looking annoyed.

"Damn what took so long?" Yami asked. "Yugi's been waiting for a long time. He's in a really bad mood now."

"Sorry but **someone** took forever getting dressed," Joey said, referring to Serenity.

"Oh don't put all the blame on me," Serenity said. "You drove really slow."

"Yugi! They're here! We can go now!" Yami shouted up the stairs.

"Damn it's about freaking time!" Yugi said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting? This taking forever shit is getting really old."

"It's not me, it's Serenity," Joey said.

"Like I always say, he drives really slow," Serenity replied.

They arrived at the mall and started looking for a place to eat. While they were walking, Yugi saw Tristan and Tea standing together near a display window.

"I didn't know Tristan was going shopping today," Yugi said. "I wonder why he didn't wanna invite us or anything. And why is he with Tea?"

"I don't know," Joey replied. "He hasn't talked to me in two months, since he found out about me and Serenity. I guess he's still pissed about it."

"Well, when we last talked to him last week, he said he was just really busy and didn't have time to hang as much as he used to," Yugi said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter why he hasn't been talking to us," Joey said. "He'll get over it eventually. He can't hang around Tea forever."

"Actually, I think he could," Yami replied. "He told me that they were going out, but he didn't want you guys to know about it yet."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Yugi asked.

"I forgot to," Yami replied. "I found out the same day that we had to do spring cleaning. I was preoccupied with other things."

"Oh ok," Yugi said. "I wonder why he didn't want you guys to know."

"Maybe he's doing it because we kept it a secret from him for so long," Serenity said. "We tried to explain things to him but he just didn't wanna listen. I told him that we just didn't know how ya'll would react but he didn't give a damn."

"Don't bother with him then," Yugi said. "He's acting like a child, but he'll get over it anyways."

Yugi obviously doesn't know Tristan that well. He can hold a grudge forever. I don't think he'll get over it. He might act like he did but I know better.

Tristan saw them and nudged Tea with his elbow. She looked at them as well. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Then they walked away.

"Ok whatever," Yugi said. "Let's just go."

**That was just weird. I wonder what she said to him. Whatever, I don't care.**

They sat down to eat. Yugi was looking around and saw Tristan and Tea a few tables away. He kicked Yami from under the table. Yami saw and looked at Joey and Serenity, who didn't seem to notice. Joey, however, spotted two other people, and those two people were approaching their table.

"Hey guys!" Duke and Mai said, sitting down with them.

"Hey! Haven't seen you guys in a while," Yugi said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just got back in town," Duke said. "And I saw Mai hanging by herself so I decided to walk with her."

"I've been back for about a week, but haven't been able to find the time to come see ya'll," Mai explained. "So how is everyone?"

"Well, me and Yami celebrated our two year anniversary last week," Yugi said.

"Congratulations!" Mai exclaimed. "I knew I was forgetting something important."

"Oh thanks," Yugi said sarcastically.

"Well, me and Serenity have been going out for three months now," Joey replied.

"Oh really?" Mai asked. "Well, I'm happy for you guys."

**She sure as hell doesn't sound happy. I know that she used to like Joey, but I figured that it was all over now. I hope she doesn't think badly of me.**

"Well, that's…interesting," Duke said.

Oh shut up.

"So, how's life treating you guys?" Joey asked.

"Well, I don't know," Duke said. "I never really thought about it. My life has been the same as usual."

Oh wow. You're very boring. Why the hell did you sit with us then?

"Nothing's really been happening with me either," Mai said.

"Does life suck that bad or something?" Serenity asked.

"My life is just fine, thank you very much!" Mai snapped. "Just because I don't brag about it doesn't mean it's not great!"

**Whoa. What the hell is her problem?**

"Calm down Mai," Joey said. "She was just asking a question."

"You're right," Mai said. "I'm sorry Serenity. I don't know what got into me."

"It's ok. I guess I didn't word the question right or something," Serenity replied.

**Ok that's fine. I guess she's not mad at me or anything. I thought she would be at first. But maybe she is over Joey.**

"Serenity, do you think I could borrow your brother for a few minutes?" Mai asked. "I need to talk to him about something private."

"Sure! I'll just sit here and talk to Duke," Serenity replied.

"Ok be back soon," Joey said, kissing Serenity on the cheek.

He walked with Mai til they were by a fountain far from the lunch area.

"So what's up?" Joey asked.

"Is this for real?" Mai asked.

"Is what for real?" Joey asked, confused.

"You and Serenity being together," Mai said.

"Yeah it is."

"Why? I didn't know you were into her."

"I didn't know either. It just kinda came outta nowhere. And before I knew what was going on, we were together. It was all kinda fast."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense."

"What's wrong?"

"Joey, I came back here to see you again. I figured you knew that. I still have feelings for you."

"I thought you were over that after we had to fight each other. That's what you said to me. I haven't seen you since then."

"I know. I wanted to tell you the truth but I couldn't. I didn't wanna have to face my feelings so soon."

"I didn't know. I wanted to be with you so bad. But after I didn't see you, I decided that you were over me and that I should get over you."

"And did you?"

"I thought so. But now I'm not so sure. I don't want Serenity to find out, but it's true. The second you showed up here today, I knew that I didn't know anymore. My feelings for you have always been strong. I figured that after all this time those feelings would have disappeared. But I guess it doesn't work like that."

"No it doesn't." She sighed. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I really care about Serenity. She's my sister and my girlfriend. I don't want to hurt her."

"I know. And I understand that. But I really care about you. And I really need to know if you still care about me."

"I'm not sure right now. Look, I need some time to sort things out. If you can be patient, I'll tell you soon. But right now I have no idea."

"I can be patient. You know that. I'll just wait around. Would it be alright if I still hung out with you guys?"

"Of course. It might make it easier to figure out my feelings if I'm around both of you a lot."

"Ok. Well, we better get back before they think we left them."

They headed back to the table. Yugi and Yami were gone. Duke was sitting next to Serenity, absorbed in their conversation. Neither of them noticed that Joey and Mai had returned. Joey cleared his throat.

"Oh! You guys are back!" Duke exclaimed. "Serenity and I were just catching up."

"I see. Could you get out of my seat now?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah sure."

Jackass. Don't sit in my seat.

"Where are Yugi and Yami?" Mai asked.

"Oh, they got tired of waiting for you guys so they went to go play games in the arcade," Duke replied.

"How nice of them," Joey said sarcastically.

**I wonder what they were talking about. Joey will probably tell me later though. He knows I'm gonna wanna find out.**

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Serenity asked.

"Let's just go to the arcade with them," Joey suggested.

I really hope I figure my feelings out soon. I don't wanna hurt either of them. But I know that at some point, I'll have to. I just hope this doesn't take too long. I need to know as soon as possible so I don't lead either of them on. God, this love thing is so hard.

**End Chapter 5**

Ok well review please! I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope everything isn't too confusing. I just got tired of typing out their names every time they said something. Ok don't forget to review! Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Yup it's another update! Thanks for the reviews on the last one! Congrats on those who had guessed correctly earlier what the big twist was gonna be. Here's chapter 6! R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 6 

It had been two weeks since Mai's return, and Joey still hadn't figured things out. When he was around both girls, his heart was in a constant battle. He knew that he loved Serenity, but he didn't know how he felt about Mai anymore. Mai was being very patient. She didn't push the issue and was very friendly with Serenity so there wasn't any tension. Serenity didn't even notice that her brother was having an internal battle with himself.

And then there was Duke. Since he came back, he was always trying to keep himself as close to Serenity as possible. This pissed Joey off. Serenity was oblivious to everything so she didn't see any harm in talking to him. They were hanging out more often than usual, and Duke was making sure that Serenity didn't have any alone time with Joey. He continuously called their house at random hours just to make sure someone had to get up and answer the phone. Joey caught on after a while and almost disconnected their phone.

Yugi and Yami were being very supportive of Joey and Serenity's relationship, but they could tell right away that Joey was having second thoughts about it now that Mai was back. Yugi noticed little things in Joey's behavior that told him that Joey was having a major battle in his heart and wasn't sure what the turnout would be. Yami saw a change in Joey's actions and quickly figured out exactly what was going on. Neither of them wanted to get involved, but since Duke was starting to interfere with things, they realized that they had no choice.

Tristan was also becoming a major problem. He was still very pissed at Joey and Serenity for hiding their relationship and for being together, but he knew what he had to do now. He didn't like how Duke was back in the picture, so he decided to pretend like the fight was over so he could get closer to Serenity. Duke knew this, of course, and wasn't exactly pleased. Tristan was still with Tea, but he found that he was extremely jealous of both Joey and Duke. He was starting to regret the relationship with Tea because he obviously had major feelings for Serenity. Yugi and Yami also noticed this too, but didn't say anything about it, in case it would complicate things.

Tea noticed immediately that Tristan was different. She could often see a jealous look on his face when they were around Duke or Joey and Serenity. She began to get a little jealous as well, though she was obviously much better at hiding it since Tristan was oblivious. She wasn't sure if she regretted calling the cops so long ago. Since then her friends ignored her. But she had been able to start up her relationship with Tristan. Although she still had major feelings for Yami, Tristan was starting to grow on her. She soon forgot many of the things about Tristan that annoyed her very much. She wasn't in love with him. Not even close. She still loved Yami very much, but she wasn't sure how long it would last. All she did know was that Tristan still liked Serenity, and she didn't like that at all.

"So Joey, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yugi asked one afternoon. Joey and him were sitting on Yugi's front porch drinking punch and staring off into space. Yami was stuck inside the house with a cold.

_Shit! Does he know? Can he tell? Have I been that obvious? Damn it all._

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

_That's right, play it cool._

"Don't act dumb with me Joey," Yugi said severely. "I know all about it. Me and Yami have been watching you lately and it seems like you're reconsidering your relationship with Serenity now that Mai's back. Am I close?"

_Oh damn it. I guess I wasn't as secretive as I thought. Oh well. I might as well be honest._

"You're exactly right," Joey replied with a sigh. "It's not like I want to have this problem or anything. But the day Mai came back, she wanted to talk to me. She told me that she still has feelings for me and she wanted to know how I felt. I thought I was over her, til we were actually alone. Then all those feelings that I thought were gone came rushing back and I didn't have an answer. I told her that I really didn't know and that I would need some time to think about it. She's been very patient with me through all this."

"But don't you love Serenity still?"

"Of course I do. It's not about loving or not loving Serenity. It's about how I feel about Mai too. I need to know who I love more. I don't wanna lead either of them on. But it's taking longer than I thought it would."

"Feelings aren't that easy to figure out, Joey. It doesn't just happen within a few days. Love is very complicated. You have to be very patient. When the time is right, you'll know exactly how you feel about both of them, and you'll know which one you love more."

"But what if I love Mai more? Do you think Serenity will understand? Do you think she'll hate me?"

"Not at all. Serenity isn't capable of hating you. She would understand. She wouldn't want to be in a relationship that was becoming one big lie. And if ya'll did break up, I'm sure she'd try to move on to someone else. Speaking of someone else's, Duke is trying to steal Serenity from you."

"I know. That bastard has already been caught. I see what he does. And I know it's him that's calling us at all hours of the night to make sure me and Serenity don't get any time together. It's ridiculous."

"I totally agree. By the way, where is your sister?"

"She's on her way. Her and Mai just wanted to go shopping together."

"How do you feel about them being together a lot?"

"I'm not sure. It's nice to know that they both don't hate each other or anything. It will make my final decision easier for me."

"Or it could make it that much harder."

"What are you talking about?"

"If they become friends then Mai might not want you to dump Serenity. Or it might cause some major tension. Serenity would hate Mai or Mai would hate Serenity. You need to be very careful when you do all this."

"I know. It's so hard though. I don't want to hurt the two most important women in my life."

"Well, they're here now so be quiet."

"Hey Yugi, hey Joey," Mai said. She looked around. "Where's Yami?"

"Oh, he's got a cold. I made him stay in bed all day," Yugi replied with a small laugh.

"How was the shopping thing?" Joey asked.

"It was really fun," Serenity said, giving Joey a quick kiss. "We just walked around and bought random things we both know that we'd never ever need." She giggled at the look on Joey's face. "Oh don't worry none of it was expensive. And it's not that useless. I mean it could come in handy at some point."

"What the hell did ya buy?" Joey asked, curiosity overwhelming him.

"Just a velvet hat and some satin shoes," Serenity said.

"Oh ok," Joey replied dumbly.

What the hell does that mean? How is a hat velvet? And what is a satin shoe? My sister has gone mental.

"Uh Serenity, I don't think Joey has any idea what you're talking about," Mai said with a laugh.

"Oh Joey, you're so adorably clueless. Velvet is a really nice feeling material. You can totally pet it. It's red velvet and it looks so awesome. And satin is a really soft type of material in my shoes. I prefer velvet to satin, but there weren't any velvet shoes left," Serenity explained.

"Uh ok," Joey mumbled. Yugi and the two girls busted out laughing.

Oh shut up Yugi. Like you have any idea what those two are talking about. It's not my fault that I don't understand a thing about clothes and crap like that.

"Stop laughing now guys it's not that funny!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh Joey it really is!" Serenity laughed even harder.

**He is so stupid sometimes. But that's why I love him so much.**

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Mai asked after everyone had calmed down.

"Anyone wanna go watch tv at my place?" Joey asked.

"Sorry guys," Yugi said. "I totally wish I could but I really should go check on Yami. He needs to be taken care of."

"Aw, you're such a good boyfriend," Serenity said in a tone that pissed Yugi off, though not nearly as much as the pat on the head that she gave him.

"Ok well let's go then," Joey said to Mai and Serenity. "See ya Yugi."

"Bye guys," Yugi called out cheerfully. As soon as they were gone, he said to himself, "Good luck Joey. You're gonna need it. I really do hope that everything works out for the best though."

"Uh Joey?" Mai said. "Do you think we could talk in private for a few minutes when we get back to your place?"

"Sure, if that's ok with Serenity," Joey replied.

"Of course it is Joey," Serenity said. "I don't mind at all."

**Whatever it is, I'm sure Joey will tell me all about it later. Even though he didn't do it last time.**

I wonder what Mai wants to talk about. I'm glad Serenity's ok with it though. The last thing I need is a psycho jealous sister/girlfriend.

**End Chapter 6**

Review please! Sorry it wasn't that long. I'm dead tired though. Spring Break just started for us so I'm gonna go enjoy lots of sleep! Happy Spring Break peeps! Don't forget to review! Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

It's time for a new chapter! This one took a while to get up because I went out of state for Spring Break and couldn't use the computer. Sorry for the wait. Hope you'll be satisfied though. RR.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 7 

"So Mai, what did you want to talk to me about?" Joey asked once they had gotten to his house. Serenity was in the living room getting a movie out. Joey and Mai were responsible for the popcorn and drinks.

"I was just wondering how the thinking was going," Mai said.

_Damn. I should've known this was what she wanted to talk to me about. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it. She probably wants an answer now but I don't have one to give._

"Uh, fine," he replied.

"Have you made your decision yet?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable asking that question.

_I knew it._

"Not yet," he said with a sigh. "It's taking me a lot longer than I thought it would."

"Oh," she said. "Do you know exactly when you'll know?"

"No," he replied. "But when I do know, you and Serenity will be the first people to know, since it affects you both."

"Does Serenity know about all this?" she asked suddenly. She didn't want Serenity to know yet, and was alarmed that he had mentioned telling her. "Did you tell her or something?"

"No, Serenity has no idea what's going on and I didn't tell her," he replied.

_I want to though. It might make things easier for me. She deserves to know what's going on._

"Thank god," she said, relieved. "I don't want her to know yet. I don't want her to hate me for still having feelings for you."

"I don't think she would hate you, especially about something that you can't control," he pointed out. "Serenity is too sweet to hate someone just because they have feelings for someone else."

"But what about you? Do you think she will hate you if she finds out that you might have feelings for someone while she's still with you?"

_God I hope not._

"I honestly have no idea."

They walked back out into the living room, where Serenity was waiting for them.

"Took ya'll long enough," Serenity said.

"What are we watching?" Mai asked.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Serenity replied with a smile.

_Oh great. Over two hours of a bunch of idiots waving tree branches at each other. I swear the main guy is gay with the red headed one. And all the girls look like they were beat in the face with an ugly stick._

**A few hours later…**

"Wow the movie was awesome!" Serenity exclaimed, wiping the tears from her face.

"I know," Mai said. "Don't you agree Joey?"

_That was one of the dumbest movies in existence. I think that guy in the yellow was hitting on the main guy. Especially during that talking about the bathroom scene. Ugh. That mental image will give me nightmares._

"Yeah whatever," Joey said grumpily. He didn't like sitting through movies that bored him to death. "So what do you guys wanna do now? I think we should watch hockey or wrestling now."

**Hockey or wrestling? What crack is he smoking? I hate sports.**

"Uh, let's not and say we did," Serenity said.

"Yeah I agree with Serenity," Mai said.

_Damn it. The women outnumbered me._

"Well then what should we do instead?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Let's talk about the movie!" Serenity exclaimed.

_Oh great._

Before anyone could talk, the phone rang. Serenity walked over and picked it up. As soon as she did, Joey heard Duke's voice.

"Hey Serenity. You busy right now?" Duke's voice asked loudly. Mai looked at Joey to see his reaction.

_Yes she is dumbass._

"No not really," Serenity replied. "What did you want?"

"I'm coming over to hang," Duke's voice said.

_No you're not._

"Ok. We'll see you in a little while then," Serenity replied. She hung up the phone and turned to Mai and Joey. "That was Duke. He's coming to visit for a while."

**I hope Joey's not mad that I said ok without asking first. But Duke is our friend and he's so sweet. I figured Joey wouldn't mind. I can't tell if he does or not.**

"So Joey, what did you think of the movie?" Serenity asked.

"I think the main dude is gay," Joey replied simply.

**Oh lord. Leave it to Joey to think something so stupid. Did he even pay attention to the movie at all?**

"Ok, first of all, the main dude's name is Harry," Serenity replied. "So use his name from now on. Also, there was no implication at all in the movie that he was gay. He never said it or acted like it and it was never implied. So how on earth did you think of something so odd about the movie? Did you even pay attention at all? And how come you didn't mention some of the fascinating parts, such as the third task, the graveyard scene, and the Yule Ball?"

"Because those parts were boring," Joey said. "And the Harry guy is gay. He's like in love with the red haired guy. Did you see that major fight they had? It was retarded. And the yellow shirt guy was hitting on the Harry guy."

_Of course I didn't pay that much attention to the movie. I was falling asleep half the time._

"Ok, the red haired guy's name is Ron. And the yellow shirt guy's name is Cedric. Remember those names," Serenity said. "Ok and now for the explanations. The major fight between Harry and Ron was a result of Ron's jealousy of Harry's fame, not because Ron was in love with Harry. They are just friends. Harry was upset about the fight because he and Ron had been friends since their first train ride to Hogwarts. And Cedric wasn't hitting on Harry. He was telling him a good place to go to work out the second clue."

"It sounded like he was hitting on him," Joey replied. "He was all like 'Harry, the prefects bathroom isn't a bad place for a bath' and he had a creepy look on his face. And the line before it was 'I never got to properly thank you for helping me'. That makes it sound like Cedric wanted to go to the bathroom with Harry to touch each other or something."

**Oh my god. Only Joey would see that.**

"That's not what he meant at all. He was just saying that, to repay him for the help in the first task, he would tell Harry a nice place to go work out the clue for the second task. He never mentioned anything about meeting up with Harry in the bathroom, or doing anything with him as repayment," Serenity explained.

_Whatever._

"That's what you think. But we all know what he really meant," Joey said.

**Only my brother could think things like that, even when there's no proof.**

"Ok, well what about the rest of the movie? You didn't mention anything about it at all, except for you thinking that Harry was gay. Did you like anything about the movie?" Serenity asked.

"No."

"Why not? It was a very interesting movie!"

_No it wasn't._

"Well I didn't like it."

**I don't see how that's possible.**

"Did you pay attention at all?"

_No._

"I did pay attention. You're just upset because I didn't like the stupid movie."

"Will you two just stop fighting please?" Mai asked, annoyed. "God, you're driving me insane! It's just a movie! Get over it!"

A knock on the door interrupted them. It was Duke, so Joey sat down on the couch and Serenity got up to answer the door. About a minute later, Duke walked into the house and sat on a chair near Serenity.

"So Duke, how are you?" Serenity asked.

"Fine," Duke said.

"Anything interesting happen to you lately?" Mai asked.

"No," Duke replied simply.

_Then why the hell are you here?_

"There isn't anything you wanna talk about?" Serenity asked.

"Well, I did go to Wal-Mart the other day," Duke said. "And I was walking around looking for some hair gel when I saw Tea and Tristan holding hands! I was like 'holy shit! I didn't know they were together!' when they walked over to me and said hi. Apparently, they've been together for weeks but didn't want anyone to know. And then I was walking past the hair cutting area and some woman that looked like a man asked me in a deep voice if I wanted a hair cut. I mean, do I look like I want a haircut? Hell no! And some lady in there was getting a haircut that made her look like a duck. It was a little scary."

_Wow that was boring._

"That was pretty interesting," Serenity said. "Although we figured out that Tristan and Tea were together. We saw them in the mall a while ago and they were shopping together so we assumed they were a couple. At least now we know we were right. And I'm glad you don't want a haircut. I love the way your hair is right now. It looks really cool. But hair gel could ruin your hair if you're not careful. Don't buy the wrong kind or you could lose all of your hair."

_Are you kidding me? Duke's hair sucks._

"I will be careful. Thanks for the warning," Duke replied, smiling at her. Joey glared at him.

_Don't smile at her like that!_

"No problem," Serenity said, smiling back.

**I really do love his hair. It looks so nice. I wonder what's wrong with Joey.**

"So anyways, why didn't Tristan tell any of you about him and Tea?" Duke asked. "I thought you guys were all good friends."

"He hasn't really been talking to us since he found out me and Joey," Serenity replied. "As for Tea, she's been really pissed at us since Yugi yelled at her one day and Yami threw her out. I don't think they should've done that. She's always been really nice to me."

"Yeah well, Yugi isn't right in the head anymore," Duke said. "I mean, when I heard about him and Yami getting together, I thought he was insane. I joked about Yugi being gay, but I didn't actually think he was. And with the other half of his soul? That's freaky."

_How can you call Yugi freaky? You look like a woman!_

"It's not that weird once you get used to it," Serenity replied. "I mean, we were all a little freaked out when they told us about it, but it wasn't that bad. They really love each other. And I think that if two people love each other, they should be together no matter what."

**That's why me and Joey are together. But I don't think he should call Yugi freaky.**

"Well, I agree with you," Duke said. "And if someone really cares about someone else, that person should know. And it might not be a bad thing if that person acts on their feelings for the other person, even if the other person is seeing someone."

"Well, I half agree with you on that one," Serenity said. "I think that the person should try to figure out if the other person likes them back, even if they are seeing someone else. But acting on their feelings could complicate things, in case it isn't mutual. And even if it is, the person should wait to see if the other person wants to be with that person more than the person they are already seeing. Just acting on feelings could mess things up a whole lot. But I do think that if someone cares about someone else, then the other person should find out about it."

_Oh my god. I can't believe she's so oblivious. It's obvious he was talking about how he likes her but she's with me. He's just trying to find out how she would react if he made a move. Asshole._

"Well I think that feelings should be kept a secret until they're entirely figured out," Mai butted in. "You don't want to tell someone that you want to be with them if you might want to be with someone else too. You need to figure it all out before you make a move."

"I agree with you Mai," Serenity said.

_I don't think you would agree if you knew what she was really talking about._

**I wonder why they're bringing stuff like that up. I guess they just want us all to know their views on romance and stuff like that.**

"Well, I don't think that feelings should be kept a secret," Duke said. "People deserve to know if they have a chance with the one they care about most."

"Well, I think that if someone knows that the person they like is with someone else, then that person shouldn't try anything," Joey said suddenly. "And maybe they should butt out and let everything happen naturally, instead of bothering the couple all the time to ruin the relationship in order to find out if the person likes the other person back."

"I think that's just stupid," Duke said.

_Well I think that you're just stupid._

"I agree with Joey," Mai said. "He makes a good point. Things should just take their course, instead of people trying to change fate."

_That's what she's doing. I feel really bad about all this. I still don't know who I care about more. But I'm getting sick of Duke trying to get with Serenity. He just can't stand the fact that she's with me. But I want him gone once and for all._

**End Chapter 7**

Review please! That was a nice update I think. Sorry I waited so long to update again. And sorry about the Harry Potter fight. But Joey's views on the Harry-Cedric thing is actually exactly what me and my sister think about that part of the movie. Well I hope it wasn't too confusing or boring! Don't forget to review! Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! Sorry I took so long but I was busy with school. Now that it's summer vacation I'll have lots more time to update! R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 8 

Joey sighed. The phone had just rang for the thousandth time that day. It was Duke, of course, trying to talk to Serenity like always. Joey kept hanging up the phone, not answering, or unplugging it. But since he was expecting a call from Yugi he couldn't leave it unplugged for very long. So he was forced to listen to the endless ringing til Duke finally got tired of calling. But since this had been going on for the past two hours, Joey doubted it would happen any time soon.

_Is he ever gonna give up? I'm gonna blow up the phone if he doesn't stop!_

He looked out the window to make sure Serenity was still out there. He saw her sitting in a chair on their porch reading a book.

_She looks so beautiful just sitting there. It's almost like looking at a painting or something. It sucks to know that I have to choose between her and Mai. The two women I love most, and quite possibly the only two women I can't choose between. Why did Mai have to give me such a hard decision to make? She knew I still loved her but she also knew I'm with Serenity. I wish this wasn't so difficult._

He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. The phone stopped ringing. He sat there in peace for a few minutes, til he heard a car approaching the driveway. He looked out the window and saw Tristan and Tea walking up to Serenity. He didn't know if he should be panicked, pissed, or relieved.

"Hey Serenity," Tea said. "Is your brother home?"

"Yeah he's inside. Do you want me to get him for you?" Serenity asked.

"Would you? That would be so nice," Tea replied with a smile.

Serenity put her book down and walked into the house. Joey wasn't on the couch anymore.

**Where did he go now? I thought he said he was gonna sit there and watch tv. I wonder if he's taking a nap or something. **

She walked to his bedroom but the door was wide open and he wasn't in there. She glanced in her room and both bathrooms, but they were all empty. She then decided to check the kitchen and saw Joey leaned against the refrigerator, his eyes closed and a glass of coke in his hands.

"Joey, wake up. You've got company," she said.

"I know," he replied, not opening his eyes. "I saw them come up to the house. Why do you think I'm in here?"

"Don't you wanna see them?" she asked.

_Why in the hell would you think I would want to?_

"I don't know."

"Well they would like to talk to you. I think it would be nice of you to go out there and talk to your friends."

_They haven't spoken to me in weeks. How the hell can you call them my friends? What kind of friends refuse to speak to someone just because that person is with someone they love? Tristan and Tea are no friends of mine._

"Did they say what they wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. But does it matter?"

"Yes it does. I don't want to talk to people if they want to talk about something that will piss me off."

**He's so stupid sometimes. I know he has no reason to be friends with them but he can't be mean to them. Tristan was a total jackass to us but that doesn't mean he shouldn't talk to him when Tristan obviously has something important to say. As long as it's not about our relationship I have no problem with them talking.**

"Just go see what it's about. Please." She sighed. "I know that you have no reason to talk to them after what they did to us, but they've been your friends for years. They don't deserve to be kicked aside, no matter how horrible they've been to us. Just go talk to them. It won't take too long."

"Fine whatever."

_If they say anything that will piss me off I will hurt them._

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the forehead. Then, hand in hand, they walked out of the house and onto the porch. Tristan and Tea looked rather impatient.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Joey asked.

"Well, we wanted to tell you something," Tea said.

"We figured you should be the first to know," Tristan added.

"First to know what?" Joey asked, confused.

"We're engaged!" Tea exclaimed, raising her hand to show off the huge diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Serenity's eyes widened. "It's…huge!" She turned to Tristan. "But how could you afford such a thing?"

"I've been working two jobs the past few weeks," Tristan replied. "And even if it was really expensive and I'll be spending the next few years paying it off, nothing is too good for my girl." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well congratulations!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yeah congrats," Joey muttered.

_I can't believe he decided to talk to me just to tell me that. What made him think I would care? He doesn't give a damn about my relationship so why should I care about his?_

"Thanks," Tea said. "I'm so happy I never got together with Yami. He never spent this much on Yugi before. Tristan makes me feel so special!"

**I'm happy for her. I really am. But does she have to show off like that? I don't mind her being really excited about it but waving that ring in our faces like that isn't very nice. I know she's not doing it on purpose but I'm actually envying her. Joey doesn't really buy me anything nice. The most he's bought me lately was that Dominos pizza we shared. **

"Well Yami's not really the type to spend lots of money on someone, not even Yugi," Serenity said. "He's like 5000 years old and he doesn't have lots of money. But I'm happy you've found someone that makes you happy." She paused for a minute. "When is the wedding going to be?"

"We haven't decided yet," Tristan replied. "I mean, we just got engaged last night. We would've told you then but we decided to celebrate instead. We're going to decide on a date and everything like that after we've told everyone and we've had the time to enjoy just being engaged."

_Ok you told us. Now GO AWAY!_

"Would you guys like to come inside?" Serenity asked.

_No! Please say no!_

"No sorry we can't," Tea said apologetically. "We have to go to Yugi's place next and tell him. We passed his house on the way to yours but no one was home. Any idea where they might be?"

"Nope sorry," Serenity said. "We haven't seen them in a few days. Joey's been waiting for a call from Yugi but nothing yet."

"Ok well if Yugi calls, tell him we're looking for him," Tristan said. Joey grunted in reply. "Well, we better go. See you guys later!"

"I'm going back inside," Joey said after they left.

"Ok. I'll go in too," Serenity replied.

They walked back in and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, Joey and Serenity were rolling around on the couch, kissing fiercely. Serenity was trying to gain dominance but Joey, being a stubborn male, wouldn't give it to her. She tried to get out from under him, but the result caused them both to slam onto the floor.

"Ouch! Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Joey said, rubbing his head painfully.

"Yeah I agree," Serenity replied, holding her back in pain.

"Next time we decide to do something like that, let's make sure it's on the floor or a bed or something very big so we can't fall so easily," Joey suggested.

Before Serenity could say anything, the phone rang again. Joey jumped up to see who it was and scowled. Duke was calling again. Before he could do anything about it though, Serenity had grabbed the phone and answered.

_Damn it! She got to the phone before I could hang up on his dumb ass. I wish she wasn't so oblivious to his flirting. She could put an end to all his crap. I would ask her to get off the phone with him but then I might come off as jealous. I don't want her to think I'm jealous or anything. But I also don't want her talking to that jackass._

A few minutes later, Serenity hung up the phone. Joey hadn't heard a single thing she said to him so he had no idea what was coming next.

"That was Duke," Serenity said quietly. "He said he had been calling all day, trying to talk to me."

"Really?" Joey said, trying to sound confused.

"Yeah. He said that someone would hang up the phone or disconnect it every time," Serenity replied. She turned to him. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joey lied.

**Wow. He must think I'm the dumbest person ever. **

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Serenity replied angrily. "Why won't you let me talk to him? Why don't you want us to be friends?"

_I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet. And I thought I was slow. I should just tell her to get it over with already._

"Because he likes you!" Joey exclaimed. "Every time he's around, he's always asking you questions. You see them as just questions but I see them for what they really are. He's trying to find out how you would react if he made a move on you while you're with me! He's trying to take you away from me!"

"That's ridiculous! Duke is my friend! Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he doesn't care that you love me. He only cares about getting you for himself."

**What the hell is he trying to do? Does he really think I'm going to believe him? Duke would never do something like that! And Joey is really dumb sometimes. I doubt that he could figure something like that out, whether Duke was being obvious or not. Since I'm smart, I would figure it out. And since I haven't, it must not be true. Joey is just being overprotective.**

"That's crazy! Duke's not a selfish person!"

"Yes he is! You just can't tell! Look, someone once told me that people can be very blind when it comes to love. Sometimes you can't tell when someone likes or loves you, even when they're totally obvious about it."

_I know that's right. I wonder sometimes, if things would be different had I found out that Mai loved me. Would I be with Serenity right now, or with Mai? Serenity needs to realize that Duke is trying to get in the way of our relationship. Serenity might have a choice to make too. I have to choose between her and Mai, and she'll have to choose between Duke and me. I don't know why but our relationship seems to filled with a series of obstacles. It's almost like God is testing us. I wish it would stop though. I hate making choices, especially ones that involve love._

"Look, let's not talk about this anymore. I need to go lay down or something. We can talk later. Ok?" she asked.

"Alright fine," he replied. He kissed her on the top of her head. "Go get some rest. We can go out tonight for dinner."

"That sounds nice," she said. "I'll see you later."

She walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She heard Joey make his way down the hall. A few minutes later, the shower had started up. She fixed her pillows and covered herself up.

**I don't know what to do. A part of me hopes that Joey is lying, but a part of me thinks he isn't. When I first met Duke I thought he liked me but he never said anything about it so I assumed he didn't. But the things Joey was saying are starting to make some sense. I wonder…if I had found out that Duke liked me, would things be different? Would I be with Joey right now, or with Duke? I don't wanna admit it, but I might have a decision to make. I didn't realize til recently that I might have some sort of feelings for Duke. But I can't tell Joey that. It would devastate him. He doesn't seem to have feelings for Mai anymore, even though its clear to me that she still loves him. I have to choose between Duke and Joey. And even though I hate to think about it, Joey might have to choose between me and Mai. I don't know why everything has to be so complicated but it does. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're, legally at least, not supposed to be together. I don't know which would be harder, keeping this relationship going or breaking it off. I want to talk to him about it but I don't want him to think that I don't love him. We do need to talk about it at some point though. I just don't know when.**

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She enjoyed a dreamless sleep, escaping the difficult world of love. Joey, having finished his shower, laid on the bed next to her and entered into his own dreamless sleep, not knowing what had been going through her head moments before.

**End Chapter 8**

Review please! Ok I know that was a terrible ending but that's what I came up with. I liked it. Sorry about the huge walls of text. I had lots of explaining to do this chapter. The next chapter will be even more complicated. Well hope you enjoyed the update! Don't forget to review! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Well hope you like the new chapter! Hopefully it's better than the last! R&R please!

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 9 

"So Joey, I think we need to talk," Serenity said seriously. They were sitting in a fancy Japanese restaurant a few blocks from their house. Joey paid for everything he could think of just to show that he cared.

"About?"

"About us."

Oh crap. Did I do something wrong? Does she know about the decision? I hope she doesn't wanna break up! I haven't even chosen yet!

"Well what about us?"

"Like, our relationship status and what direction its moving in."

"Oh."

**He's making this hard for me. If he knew what was going on it might be easier. Maybe I should start off really sweet and ease into the topic. Hopefully he won't get too upset.**

"Well, I think what we have going on is really great," she said with a smile. "It's everything I've always asked for and so much more. I'm really happy being with you."

She paused. "But there have been complications."

"What kind of complications?" he asked.

"Well, no offense or anything but Mai is a huge complication," she replied. "It might not be obvious to you but I definitely noticed. She still loves you. And I don't think that's gonna change any time soon."

"I know she does," he said with a sigh. "She told me about it the same day she found out about us," he added in reply to her quizzical look.

"Oh really?" she said coolly. "I had no idea. What exactly did she say?"

"She told me that she never stopped loving me and hoped that the same held true for me," he replied.

**Bitch. Of course she would say something like that.**

"And what did you tell her?"

Oh shit. Here it comes. Hopefully she won't totally freak out. 

"I was honest." He paused for a minute. "I told her I didn't know."

"What!" she shouted. People were staring at them but she didn't care. "What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know?"

She's overreacting. Just great. I was hoping this would be easy! 

"Well I hadn't really thought about it! I hadn't seen her in so long so I figured I was over her! But when I saw her again, I knew for sure that I had no idea how I really felt," he explained. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For not telling me that you might still love her? If she finds out she might try to take you away from me!" she exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe you would keep that a secret from me!"

"I knew you would get upset if I told you so I didn't to keep you from getting pissed at me," he said.

**Damn it. I can't believe him. But now that I know about this, should I tell him about my decision?**

"Well it's not your decision to make. If I wanna get pissed at you then I will, whether you like it or not," she replied.

"I know," he said. "I can't stop you even if I wanted to." He sighed. "So, what else would be a complication, if I'm right in assuming it's not just Mai?"

"Well, I didn't tell you about it before because I knew it would piss you off, but Duke is a complication too," she said. "I know that you think he likes me or something and you might actually be right. But that's not all." She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I think…that I might…like him too. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner. I just realized this before I took my nap today. I never really thought about it because I didn't think I would have to. But after you told me that he likes me I thought about how I might feel and it occurred to me that I might like him too." She bent her head low. "I'm so sorry."

I can't believe this shit. She got pissed at me about Mai and then turns around to tell me that she likes that fucker? Damn it all.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say? How can you think that sorry would be enough?" he asked loudly. "You got so mad at me because of Mai but here you are telling me that you like Duke! I don't even know if I love Mai anymore!"

**Does he really expect me to believe that?**

"Oh whatever! I'm sure deep down you know how you feel!" she exclaimed. "So Joey, it's time for the truth. Let's be honest with each other. What the hell is going on?"

"Ok fine. I do still love Mai," he said. "But I love you too," he added. "I've been wrestling with my feelings lately because I know I have to choose between the two of you. I love both of you more than anything in the world and it kills me to make a choice like this. Now it's your turn. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Well, I like Duke. A lot. I don't love him because I haven't really liked him for that long and since he can be a pain in the ass I might never love him. If I do then it will be a while from now. And like you, I've had to think about my feelings. I have to make a choice too," she said. "It's hard though. I hate to admit it but what we're doing is wrong. It's illegal. We're not supposed to be together. But we are."

"I know we're not supposed to be together. We can't change that and we can't change the fact that we're related. But you know exactly what I know. It will be hard to keep the relationship together, but it will also be hard to break up," he said. "We both have to make a choice. We have to decide if we should stay together because we love each other, or break up because we love each other but we love someone else more, or break up because we love each other but we know it's illegal and we have to stop."

"I don't really like option three at all. If we love each other enough to stay together, then the laws shouldn't matter," she said.

"I agree. So we have to make a decision. Do we love each other more or do we love the other two more?" he asked. "Take as long as you need to before you answer."

**Well, it's going better than I thought it would. I don't like knowing that he might still love her but I knew the possibility was out there. We both need to decide, but I don't know how long it will take me. He's been thinking about it for a while now, but I've only just begun. I know he said I can take as long as I need, but I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have. This needs to be done soon before we get in too deep. And if I think about it, I might never truly know who I care about more because it could always change. I guess I just need to make my decision soon and pray I can fix it if I make a mistake.**

"Ok. Give me til the end of the week and I should be able to answer," she said.

"The end of the week works with me too," he replied. "Now, let's eat our food before it gets any colder than it already is."

_That went better than expected. But the end of the week is a short amount of time. Hopefully I'll know by then. But I might never really know who I care about more. It might change one day. Hopefully I'll be able to fix it if I make a mistake. I doubt that will ever happen but I can hope. I didn't know she knew about Mai and I was hoping she wouldn't find out. And I was hoping even more that she wouldn't ask me anything yet but she did. It's my fault for thinking I could keep it a secret. I was too stupid and careless._

**I hope he's not upset or anything. He looks so depressed though. Is he upset because he has to choose, or because of what I said? I want to ask him but I don't want to start another fight. I didn't want this to get bad. I don't want things to turn out bad between us but it might be unavoidable. Maybe he'll understand that we need to think about this. I understand it, even if I wish I didn't. I just have to hope for the best.**

_She's concerned about me. I can tell. I don't want anything to end up bad between us. I hope things work out but they might not. I need to be prepared for the worst. But I'll still hope for the best._

**End Chapter 9**

Review please! Well I made things so much more complicated than before because now they have to choose very soon. I will have fun with this. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok the next chapter is up! Yay! Hope you like it! R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are madly in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 10 

Damn it all. It's halfway through the week and I still haven't made my decision! This is way harder than I thought. And I guess maybe Serenity decided to keep her distance from me because she hasn't kissed me at all. We are still together and I was hoping we could still act like a couple til we decide.

"Joey I'm home!" Serenity called, shutting the door. She placed her bags on the table and walked into her bedroom. "Could you put those groceries away please?"

"Yeah sure," Joey called back. He carried the bags to the kitchen and started putting everything away. "So, how's your day been going?"

"Fine," Serenity said, walking back in. "Nothing really important happened."

"See anyone you know?" Joey asked.

"Tristan and Tea," she replied. "They're all excited about their engagement. Tea was showing off her ring again," she added bitterly.

"Something wrong with that?" he asked.

**Yes! Well…no. Actually kinda. I can't tell him about it though because he'll freak out. I'm really jealous of Tea. I just can't stop thinking that it could've been me wearing that ring instead of her. Tristan wanted to go out with me but I turned him down for Joey. I love Joey but I just can't help thinking about how things would be different if I hadn't done that. I wonder…if I hadn't been with Joey, would Tristan have proposed to me instead? I can't ever really know that because if we had been together he might not have proposed anyway. We could've broken up or had problems. Or maybe Tea is more his type than me. I guess I'll never know.**

"Of course there's nothing wrong with that," she said with a forced smile.

"Oh ok."

I don't know why but I have a feeling she might be lying to me. I know she never lies to me but there's always a possibility that she might one day. This decision thing is too hard. I've been trying to figure out who she chose but she isn't showing any signs. Maybe she just doesn't know yet.

"So, do you have any plans for the afternoon?"

"Why? Do you wanna do something together?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Well I was probably gonna go to Yugi's place."

So is she admitting that she doesn't wanna do something together? I don't get it. If she was just wondering then she could've waited to see if I said anything. I'm tired of her shit. I can't tell if she wants to be together or not and I don't even know anymore. I just need some time to think things through. But I've had lots of time already and I still don't know.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll be home for dinner," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye."

**I think he's mad at me now. It's not that I don't wanna do anything with him. It's just that I think I shouldn't. I don't want to lead him on. I don't wanna get any deeper into our relationship if it's gonna be over by the end of the week. I hope he understands. It's hard for me too. I don't think he gets that though. He's acting like he's the only person who has to make a tough decision. I don't know if I will be able to choose. Duke is great and so is Joey. But I'm also starting to regret not going with Tristan. I'm afraid to tell him because of Tea. I want to keep a friendship with her, since last time we weren't friends she went and acted like a bitch. I don't wanna steal Tristan from her, but I don't know if I can live with never knowing what it would be like to be with him. I wish my life wasn't so difficult.**

"So things are going bad with Serenity?" Yugi asked Joey, who was slouched on his couch.

"Yeah pretty much," Joey replied. "Ok, things aren't that bad. But ever since we talked about the problems we have to face, she's been really distant with me. She doesn't ask me to go places with her anymore. Every time I start talking to her, she either says she's too busy or she tries to speak as little as possible. She won't even kiss me anymore! And today, when I asked how her day was, she told me that she saw Tristan and Tea and she sounded pissed when she said that Tea was showing off that ring again." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, women are complicated," Yugi said. "It's one of the reasons why I'm happy I like guys."

"Thanks for the help," Joey said sarcastically.

"Well what do you want me to say? That everything will work out in the end? Because it doesn't always work like that," Yugi said. "You need to make your choice and fix your life so you can be happy. Getting all depressed because you're having relationship problems won't make those problems go away. You and Serenity have already had your talk about everything. It's time to just let her think things through while you do the same. It's the only way to see what will become of the two of you."

"But the wait is killing me!" Joey exclaimed. "I need to know who she's picking before I make my choice!"

"What would that accomplish?" Yami asked. "If she chose Duke, then you'd just choose Mai because you have no choice. If she chose you, then you'd be in an even bigger dilemma because you'd have to choose between breaking her heart or staying with her whether you wanted to or not. You're better off not knowing til it's time."

"I just don't want to mess up," Joey said. "If I choose Mai but Serenity chooses me then Serenity will be heartbroken." He sighed. "I just can't help thinking that if we break up, things will never be the same again."

"Well, that's the risk you take when you get involved with someone you're related to," Yugi said. "Look, we'll do whatever we can to make it easier for you. If you ever need to talk to someone, Yami and I will always be there for you."

"Thanks," Joey said. He looked at the clock. "Do you guys mind if I take a nap right now? I always sleep at this time if I can."

"Sure go right ahead," Yugi replied. "Yami has to go clean the bedroom anyway."

"Aw. I thought it was your turn to clean," Yami said grumpily.

"Nope. This week it's you clean the bedroom and I wash all the laundry," Yugi said. "And since most of our clothes have to be hand washed and hung dry, I'd say I've got more work than you."

Wow. They fight just like a married couple. I feel a lot better now that I've been able to tell someone what's wrong. I don't know what I'll have to do to make my decision. I'm actually kinda hoping that maybe she'll forget about the whole thing and I'll be able to just live in peace for a while. Mai hasn't been pushing the issue lately. I doubt she forgot, but it's nice to know she's giving me some time to think. Serenity doesn't actually say she's expecting anything but I know she is. She wants my answer soon. I guess it's a thing with her, but I always know when she's expecting something because of the way she acts. I wish I could fall asleep, wake up, and realize that this whole thing was just a dream, and that me and Serenity can live happily ever after without trying to decide who we love more.

"So, what brings you to our place?" Tea asked. Serenity shrugged.

"I just felt like visiting. Is that a problem?" Serenity asked.

"Oh no not at all! Come in!" Tea exclaimed, making sure her ring was noticeable.

**Oh why the hell does she find it necessary to show that thing off every chance she gets? And it's not just to me! Yugi said she was driving him insane because she was waving it in his face. It's not that Yugi cares, it's just that it gets on his nerves when someone tries to be annoying.**

"So, would you like some tea?" Tea asked. "I just made some."

"Uh no thanks," Serenity replied. "Actually, I was hoping I could talk to Tristan. Is he here?"

"Oh yeah. He's in his room reading. I'll go get him." She got up and hurried out of the room.

**Sometimes I wonder how anyone can stand her.**

She returned a minute later without Tristan. "He doesn't wanna leave his room," she said. "But he said if you really need to talk to him you can just go in there."

"Ok I'll do that," Serenity said. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Oh of course not!" Tea exclaimed. "I trust him enough to let him be alone with someone."

"Hey Serenity," Tristan said when she walked in and shut the door. "Come sit on the bed and make yourself at home."

**Well, this isn't going all that bad. Though I didn't expect Tea to let me talk to him without her, especially in his bedroom. I guess people trust each other more than I thought they would. It's nice to know that she is perfectly ok with me being in here with him, with the door shut. **

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Tristan asked.

**Better get this over with.**

"Well, I was just wondering something," Serenity replied. "If things had been different, if I had gone out with you instead of Joey, would you have proposed to me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

"Well, yes. And it would've been a lot sooner," he said. "I've loved you longer than I could ever love Tea. She's great and all, but she's not you. And if you had gone out with me, you would've gotten the best ring money can buy, even if I did spend the rest of my life paying it off, then having my great grandchildren finish for me."

**Oh great. He said yes. This makes things so hard for me!**

"Oh ok."

"Serenity, are you regretting your decision to stay with Joey?"

**Oh shit.**

"I'm…not sure anymore," she said with a sigh. "I'm not sure if it's jealousy or realization. But the second I saw that ring on Tea's finger, I was pissed. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what my life would be like if I was with you."

"Does Joey know about this?"

"Of course not! It would devastate him if he found out!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Tristan, I'm going to work now. Make yourself some dinner and I'll be home tonight," Tea said.

"Ok. See ya later!"

"Oh and Serenity, you can stay for dinner if you'd like."

"Ok thanks Tea."

"So anyway, have you decided between Duke and Joey?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation off him til he could figure out what to say.

"No not yet," she said. "It's just really hard to choose."

"Well, do you need any help with deciding?" he asked. "Because I could try if you wanted me to."

**Oh god. It's really tempting. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. But I won't be able to live with myself if I don't try!**

She leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, and he didn't do anything. She pulled away after a few seconds and reddened quickly.

"Um…what was that for?" Tristan asked slowly, not sure about what just happened.

"I just wanted to see what it was like," Serenity replied, reddening deeper.

"And…how was it?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, it was nice," she said. "It would've been nicer if you had actually done something though."

"But what about Joey?"

"Well, I still don't know who I want to be with. But earlier today I started to realize that maybe you might be part of my decision too. But then again, you're with Tea."

"Well, even though we're engaged, things aren't perfect. She's pretty demanding. And I'm not sure how much I really love her, if I even love her at all."

"Then why did you propose to her?"

"I don't know. I felt it was the right thing to do."

**Well now I don't know if I should feel bad about what I did or not.**

"So, are you mad at me for what I did?"

"Not at all. To be honest, it was kinda nice. From that few seconds of kissing I could tell that it was…better than Tea." He paused for a minute. "Maybe it will be nicer next time."

"Next time?"

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pushed her down onto the bed and deepened the kiss. After a minute, he pulled away from her, his face flushed.

**Well…I can't even begin to describe that.**

"Was that any better?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said. She paused. "Don't you think this is unfair to Joey and Tea?"

"Well, you and Joey are still trying to decide who you want to be with. And Tea isn't always the greatest person ever. And she still loves Yami. I know this for a fact. So, to be honest, I don't feel bad about it."

"For some reason, neither do I."

They kissed again. This time, her hands were around his waist and she was rubbing his back with one of them. One of his hands was on the bed and the other one was rubbing her leg. They tried tonguing, but found that it was just too sloppy, so they went back to regular kissing. She slowly slid her hands down and grabbed his ass. He jumped slightly and she smiled a little. His hand slid all the way up her leg and rested on her thigh. They broke apart for a minute.

"Serenity, are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?"

"Uh…going any further?"

"You mean sex?"

"Well…yeah."

**I certainly wasn't expecting this when I came over. I feel like I'm cheating on Joey. I feel like I'm "the other woman" with Tristan. But for some strange reason, I just don't care.**

"I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't sure." She paused for a minute. "Uh, Tristan? I think I should tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm a virgin."

"So am I. Hopefully it won't be too awkward."

**God I hope not. That would just suck.**

"Should we wake him up?" Yugi whispered. "Or should we just let him sleep?"

"Wake him up," Yami said.

Joey felt someone shaking him and woke with a start.

"What the hell? What's going on?" he asked sleepily. He looked at the clock. "Oh shit! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Yugi asked.

"I told Serenity I would be home for dinner! I gotta go!" Joey exclaimed.

He ran home at top speed, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him. He ran into the house and forgot to shut the door in his haste. He walked into the kitchen and stopped. It was empty. There was a note on the fridge.

**I'm going to Tristan and Tea's place for a while. If I'm not back in time for dinner, come get me so we can eat together.**

**Love, **

**Serenity**

"Oh well I guess I should get down there then. I'm starving!"

He ran out the still open door and shut it on his way out. He hurried as fast as he could to Tristan's house, then knocked on the door. No one answered. He listened for a minute, but couldn't hear anything.

Maybe they all fell asleep. Tristan's stupid so he probably left the door unlocked.

He twisted the door knob and smiled when it opened. He walked in and shut the door quietly, hoping to scare them. He tip-toed into the deserted living room, then into the kitchen. It looked like they hadn't eaten yet, but it also looked like they didn't plan on eating any time soon.

What the hell? Are they not hungry? I see a car out front so I figured they'd be here. Unless they decided to go out or something. If they did then that sucks because I'm craving food so bad right now. I've got half a mind to go home and eat without her. The house isn't that big so there's not many places they could be.

He peered into the empty bathroom, then into Tea's room. There was still no sign of them. He noticed that Tea's shoes were gone, which meant she wasn't there. He didn't know if he should finish checking the house, since it appeared that they had all left for dinner. He walked to Tristan's room and saw that the door was closed. He didn't know if he should open it or not, simply because Tristan might have wanted to be alone. He put his ear against the door and didn't hear anything for a while. After listening for a minute, he heard heavy breathing and a mattress creaking.

Oh he's taking a nap! That makes sense. Tristan always did have a weird sleeping pattern. I better not bother him. If I open the door, he might wake up. And then he'd wonder how I got in the house. Serenity probably already left to go back home. Either that or she's with Tea. Whatever. I'm gonna go home and eat.

He slowly snuck back out of the house and closed the door quietly. He started to walk down the sidewalk, but then he stopped.

I wanna see how he sleeps. I haven't seen it in a while. Plus it would be fun to stare at him through the window, especially if he wakes up. This should be fun.

He looked around to see if anyone was coming, then hurried as quietly as he could to the back of the house, where Tristan's bedroom was. The curtains were drawn, and he couldn't see through them.

Damn. This sucks. Maybe the window is unlocked.

He tried to lift up the window but it wouldn't go up. After looking at it for a minute, he realized that it was one of the ones that went down from the top. He stretched to the top and slowly slid it down. He was hoping he didn't wake him up yet. He could still hear heavy breathing, so he smiled. He slowly climbed onto the window ledge and balanced himself. He reached inside and pulled the curtains apart just a little bit. He saw Tristan's bed and his mouth fell down in surprise.

No…it can't be! I must be seeing things!

He stared a bit more and nearly fell when he started hearing faint moaning sounds, and it was definitely a girl. His heart dropped into his stomach and he shut the curtains and the window, then took off running home.

**End Chapter 10**

Review please! Sorry if it wasn't as good as anyone hoped! I've had a terrible case of writer's block for a few weeks and I've been trying to cure it. This was the best I could do with writer's block. And I also noticed that this was my longest update ever! This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written! Yay me! Hope the implications didn't make anyone sick! Well don't forget to review! Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! A new chapter! Sorry I took so long to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block. R&R please!

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: Do I still need one? You know it's not mine!

**Chapter 11**

_Shit. What do I do? What do I say? How should I act? Should I even let her know that I know about it? Gah! This is killing me!_

He had been on his way home when he decided to go to Mai's house instead. He was waiting outside her door, wondering if he should knock or not. But before he could make a decision, the door opened.

"Joey! What are you doing here?" Mai asked in surprise.

"I just needed someplace to go," Joey replied. "I just don't wanna be home right now."

"Ok you can come in. I was actually about to go out and see you," she said. "Why don't you wanna be home?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," he said.

"Is it about Serenity?" she asked

_Damn. How did she know? Am I that transparent? Is it too obvious? I need to learn to hide my feelings a little better. Then again, women do know more about relationships than men. I guess I should tell her some of the things going on._

"Yes it is," he said with a sigh. "We're growing apart. I didn't really think about it for a while but I know it's true. Ever since we decided to figure out who we wanted to be with, she's been really distant with me. She might just think it's for the best. Maybe she thinks it would be easier to break up if we didn't get any closer than we already are. But sometimes she doesn't wanna be anywhere near me and it kinda sucks."

"Is that all? Or is there something else going on that you're not telling me about?"

He sighed. "She cheated on me."

"What?"

"She cheated on me. With Tristan, my so-called best friend."

"How do you know?"

"I saw them!" he exclaimed angrily. "She left a note saying she was at Tristan and Tea's so I went over there and I saw them through the window!"

"Did you ask her about it?"

"No." He sighed. "Should I?"

"I don't know. It's really all up to you."

_Well that was helpful. Thanks a lot for the crappy advice._

"Um, that was…weird," Serenity said finally, getting up to leave the room.

"Yeah, it was," Tristan agreed. "But you liked it?"

"No. I hated it," she replied.

"What? But I could've sworn it sounded like you were enjoying it!" he exclaimed.

"Um, those were sounds of me in pain," she said, looking at him weirdly. "It hurt like all hell and I don't think I'll be doing it again any time soon."

"Oh. Well, if you wanted to stop we could've."

"I figured since we started we might as well finish."

"Oh." He paused. "So, what did you think of…?"

"Puny."

"What!"

**I hate to be so honest but it's true. That was one of the worst things I've ever done in my life! I'm glad I don't have to do it again! I like Tristan and all but seriously that was terrible. And he is puny. I thought that's what you're supposed to look like when you're like ten. And I still don't know who to choose! I can't choose Tristan because he's with Tea! I just don't know what to do anymore.**

"Well, I'm gonna go. Joey's probably waiting for me," she said.

"Ok. Bye then," he said. "I'm gonna go wash the sheets." He paused. "Is there any chance that we'll do that again?"

She shook her head. "I don't like sex at all. I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon."

**I hope Tea doesn't find out. She'll kill me.**

When she got home, she looked for Joey. But he wasn't there. She checked his room and saw that his shoes were gone.

**Maybe he's still at Yugi's. I better call over there.**

"Hello?"

"Yugi? Hi it's Serenity. Is Joey there?"

"No. He left for your house about half an hour ago. Isn't he there yet?"

"No. Well, bye then."

**Where is he if he's not over there? He said he would be home for dinner! What if he went to the house and saw me with Tristan? Oh god I hope not! But I don't know where he is. **

"So, have you decided what you're going to do about Serenity?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for talking to me. I feel better," Joey replied. "See you later."

"Bye."

_Just gotta keep it together. Mai really does know how to make me feel better. But it doesn't change the fact that I have to face my sister. Hopefully things don't get too bad._

"Joey! Where have you been? I've been worried about you!" Serenity yelled as soon as she saw Joey coming up the sidewalk.

_Bullshit. She hasn't been worried about me. She was cheating on me! And where have I been? I can't believe she would ask that! I should ask her the same thing! I was just out being innocent. She was out being a two-timing bitch. But then again, she is my sister, so I shouldn't think such horrible things about her, even if that is exactly what she is to me right now._

"I was at Mai's," Joey replied when he got up to the house.

**What? He was at Mai's? I can't believe him! How could he go to Mai's house? Is he cheating on me with her? He better not be! I will kill that skanky blonde bitch!**

"What were you doing at Mai's?" she asked suspiciously.

_I can't believe she has the nerve to ask me that after what she just did! How can she accuse me of cheating?_

"I was just talking to her. You gotta problem with that?"

"No. I was just wondering." She walked away. "Dinner's ready, by the way."

**I can't believe he just got an attitude with me!**

"So what did you do at Tristan and Tea's?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. We were all just hanging out," she lied.

_Tell the truth!_

"Oh really? Well, that sounds like loads of fun," he said sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic. You were doing the same thing!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah but I didn't accuse you of anything!" he shouted.

_Even though I should've._

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore!" she exclaimed. "Eat dinner now."

"Did you make a decision yet?" he asked.

"Yes! Have you?"

**No I didn't! Why did I just tell him that? I'm an idiot!**

"Yes I have!"

_Shit. I guess this means we're choosing tonight. Oh well. I guess the sooner, the better._

"And? Who did you choose?"

"You go first."

**Damn it. Why can't he tell me first?**

"Fine…I want to be with…Duke." She sighed. "Now you."

"I want to be with Mai."

**I knew it! I just knew it!**

_She picked Duke? What the fuck! I thought she would pick Tristan or me! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE CHOSE DUKE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

**I'm gonna murder Mai!**

"Well, I guess that's it then," Serenity said.

"I guess so. Well, it was nice while it lasted," Joey said. "So, are we gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Alright then. It's your decision."

**I hope we really can go back to being just brother and sister. I love him and I don't wanna lose him.**

_I guess it might just be better to not bring up the Tristan thing. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I just hope that things will go back to the way they used to be. She may not be my girlfriend anymore but she's still my sister and I love her more than anyone._

**End Chapter 11**

Review please! Sorry this update is way shorter than the last. But I'm setting things up for the next few chapters. And the next update won't take as long. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Time for a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with band camp and I've just been too tired to update. But I decided to do one chapter today! Hope you like it! R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope it's still not mine.

**Chapter 12**

It had been 3 months since their big break-up. Serenity had moved out of the house and Mai had moved in. Things were weird between the siblings at first, but after a while they were perfectly friendly again. Serenity was quite jealous of Mai and Mai would glare at Serenity in passing, but neither were openly hostile with each other. They didn't speak to each other unless they absolutely have to, but Joey didn't notice at all. Mai and Joey rarely fought. There was a certain peacefulness in their relationship that couldn't be explained.

Serenity's affair with Tristan ended about a month after she got together with Duke. They had almost been caught by Tea at some point, but that wasn't the reason that it ended. Serenity decided that she didn't want to do that to Tea anymore and Tristan wanted to be faithful to his future wife. Although she said she didn't enjoy it, she had sex with him two other times, just to see if it got better, but found that she hated it more every time. They were still friends, but they weren't nearly as comfortable around each other as they used to be.

Serenity didn't know that Joey knew about her and Tristan. He had never brought it up with her and didn't tell anyone about it. He told Mai not to mention it either, so she didn't. Tristan suspected that Joey might have known because Joey would give him the evil eyes every chance he got. But after it all ended, Joey felt a little bit better and him and Mai decided not to speak of it ever again.

Joey hated Duke and wasn't hiding it. Every time he was within ten feet of him, he would glare at him so bad that he would terrify the shit out of Duke. Joey never spoke to him and if Duke tried to even smile at him, Joey would make threatening motions with his hands. He thought that he would get used to the idea of his sister being with Duke but he found that it got even harder to bear with each passing day. He was still as nice as ever to his sister, but sometimes he would get the urge to kick Duke in the balls and hold his sister in his arms again. But he knew it couldn't happen again. They made their decisions and now they had to live with them.

Tea and Tristan were planning their wedding, which was set to take place in mid-November. Tea had wanted to ask Serenity to be her maid-of-honor but Tristan talked her out of it. She hadn't decided on what dress she wanted, so she was asking everyone for help. Tristan was going crazy. He had Yugi talk some sense into Tea and make her stop freaking out about the wedding, but that only lasted about a day, because the next day she was back to her crazy self and Yugi was stuck listening to Tristan's wedding rants.

"Joey could you get the phone? I'm in the shower!" Mai exclaimed.

Joey grumbled and tossed down his magazine. "Fine! But if it rings one more time I'm throwing it out the window!" He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Joey it's Tea!"

Joey sighed. "Hey Tea what do you want?"

"Tristan and I are going to elope!"

"What? Why?" Joey asked in surprise.

"The wedding planning is taking too long! And I want to do something very unexpected. No one will think we'll do something like this. It's perfect!"

"Uh ok."

"Don't tell anyone! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Fine." He hung up and picked up his magazine again.

_That was pointless. Why did she call me, of all people? How could she possibly think I would care? I don't want to hear about how happy she is about to become. How can she think of talking about happiness with me? And Tristan! He's got some nerve! He cheated on her with my ex-girlfriend and now he's going to marry her without telling her the truth? She should know that he cheated on her with my sister._

"Who was that?" Mai asked, wrapping her towel around her.

"No one important," Joey replied shortly.

"Well, whoever it was seemed to have pissed you off," she said. "Why?"

_Because she's a raging bitch who has to make me feel even worse than I already do._

"I'm not pissed. I'm just thinking," he replied.

"Oh so you're just thinking," she said. "But you seem to be super pissed about something and until you tell me what that is, I will bother you."

_Well I hope you enjoy doing that because I'm not going to tell you. I don't want you to kick my ass._

"Duke, have you seen my shoes?" Serenity called out from the closet.

"No honey," Duke replied. "Did you check the closet?"

"That's where I'm looking right now!" she exclaimed.

"Did you check under the bed?" he asked.

"Why would they be under the bed? I never put my shoes under the bed," she replied.

"Just check under there."

She sighed and walked over to the bed. After a few seconds, she straightened up and scowled.

"Duke Devlin! Why the hell are my shoes under the bed?" she asked angrily, stomping up to him.

"I don't know," he said carelessly.

"Well I think you do know. I most certainly didn't put them there so you must have."

"Ok maybe I did. Does it matter?"

"Yes! My shoes don't belong under there!" she exclaimed.

"They were in my way. I just kicked them under so I wouldn't fall," he replied. "Aren't I more important than your shoes?"

"I don't know. My shoes don't get on my nerves nearly as badly as you do," she said coldly.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he muttered. She sighed and turned away.

**He's driving me crazy! I don't know how I can possibly put up with him sometimes. He's nothing like Joey. Joey was always so sweet and amazing and fun and awesome. Duke is pretty boring and aggravating. I like him and all but he really pisses me off. It might just be my imagination but he was so much sweeter and more amazing when I was still with Joey. Did he only do that so I would choose him, or am I reading too much into this?**

"Joey?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be ok if I invited Serenity and Duke over for dinner tonight?"

Joey looked at her over his magazine. She couldn't tell his answer from his expression. He was doing a good job of hiding his emotions though, because she couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, or angry. He turned the page, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Would I say yes if I wasn't sure?"

"Yes you would. You've done it before."

_Women. They're too smart sometimes. I just don't give a damn if she invites them over. I'll still hate him with every fiber in my body. I know she's asking to make sure I'm fine but it's getting on my nerves now. I'm not going to freak out and kill someone if something goes wrong. They need to quit treating me like a child._

"Serenity! Mai just invited us over for dinner tonight. You wanna go?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course I'm sure. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes you would."

"Oh that's nice," she said angrily. "Say whatever you want. I'm going out." She stomped out the house and slammed the door so hard the walls shook.

"She's going to be the death of me," he muttered. "And her brother."

**End Chapter 12**

Well review! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's not that good. I've been so busy lately that I'm out of ideas for everything. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Yup it's the next chapter. I don't have internet anymore so I can only update when I can get to the local library computers on weekends. Sorry for the wait. R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh still doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 13**

"I'm back," Serenity said, stomping into the house.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for hours!" Duke exclaimed angrily. "You should've called to tell me that you were okay!"

"You're not my mother," Serenity said. "It's none of your business where I was at. I'm allowed to go out wherever I please without your approval. I'm a grown woman after all."

"But you are my girlfriend so that makes me responsible for you," Duke replied.

"No it doesn't. Just shut up and leave me alone!" Serenity yelled. She ran up to her room.

**Why the hell does he have to piss me off so much? Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake when I chose him. He's nothing like he was when I was with Joey. Was it all an act to win me over? Was I tricked? I wonder if there's a way I could find out…But there's no way to tell if he would be lying about it or not. Maybe I could ask someone that knows him well. But I don't know anyone that really knows him at all. All anyone knows is that he runs that stupid dice game shop. Maybe if I check there I can find something…**

"Joey! Get up! Duke and Serenity will be here any minute now!" Mai exclaimed, running around frantically.

"Why do you want to make a good impression on someone like Duke?" Joey asked grumpily.

"Because I like to impress everyone, whether I like them or not," Mai answered.

_Well I hope Duke dies before he gets here. I can't stand that stupid bastard! I can't believe my sister picked him over me. It pisses me off. I never knew she had feelings like that for a loser like Duke Devlin. I figured she would pick Tristan over Duke, seeing as how she was having an affair with Tristan. I wonder how things are between the two of them. Tea obviously doesn't know about it, seeing as how she and Tristan are planning on eloping. They are both crazy. I would never do that in a million years. Now what I would do is kick Duke in the balls til they fall off. That sounds like fun…_

"Joey! They're here!" Mai shouted. "Get in here now!"

He slid off his bed and slouched into the dining room. The table looked amazing. All their good china was out, including the fanciest and frilliest tablecloth. Mai had cooked stuffed turkey, macaroni and cheese, baked beans, and French bread. She had ramen noodles in place of salad, and the best champagne glasses out, filled with her favorite champagne.

"Damn Mai. You really pulled out all the stops," Duke said when he and Serenity walked in.

"I just wanted to be nice," Mai said, beaming. "Please, sit down."

**Wow, Mai really did a great job on making the table look fabulous. But is the food actually good? And why is she doing this? I know she doesn't like me, even if she'll never admit it. And I definitely don't like her, and I think she knows that. So why go through all this trouble for someone she doesn't like?**

"This looks great," Serenity said. "Thanks, Mai."

"No problem!" Mai exclaimed with a big smile.

**That is such a fake smile. I can tell because it looks like she's trying really hard not to look pissed. That smile is pretty damn scary, actually.**

Most of the beginning of dinner was pretty quiet. Everyone ate their ramen noodles and drank their champagne without exchanging many words, though Mai tried to strike up a conversation several times. She gave up after a while, seeing as how Joey was giving Duke death glares and Serenity was off in another world. Mai wondered it the entire dinner was a big mistake, til it came time for actually eating, and Joey suddenly became very sociable.

"Ok, so I was on my way to work when I got stuck in a traffic jam," Joey said, his mouth full of turkey. "The cops weren't letting anyone pass and it was driving me crazy. Then, this guy in the car behind me rolled down his window and his music was blaring through his speakers and everyone could hear every word. The cops went over to make him turn it off and the guy spits in their faces. I dunno, I guess the music was supposed to be a distraction, because then the guy turns and cuts in front of everyone using the grass and knocks a side mirror off the cop car before disappearing."

"That's a pretty crazy story," Duke replied. "But is it true?"

_Would I have bothered saying it to you if it wasn't?_

"Of course it's true," Serenity said before Joey could reply. "Joey doesn't really lie, especially to me."

Joey's stomach did a back flip and his heart felt a little lighter at her words. Mai gave him a quizzical look, which made him realize that he probably looked ridiculous.

"I'm fine," Joey said.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked in a concerned voice. "You look…sick."

"I'm just fine. I was just thinking for a moment," Joey replied.

"About what?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing important," Joey mumbled.

**Liar.**

"Oh ok."

There was an awkward silence, broken only by Duke burping loudly. Mai gave him a look of disgust and Serenity elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Duke asked angrily, rubbing his side.

"That was disgusting and rude!" Serenity replied. "Say 'excuse me'."

"No."

Men are so difficult and gross. I hate it when Duke does this. It's almost as bad as Joey after he eats beans. Those farts could wake the dead.

"You will say 'excuse me' or excuse yourself from my table!" Mai exclaimed.

"Fine. Excuse me," Duke said with a glare.

_I can't believe he listened to Mai. I don't even listen to her all the time. In fact, I don't really listen to her at all. She's too complicated. Women are weird. Serenity acts like burping is the worst thing in the world. I've done worse than burp before, and burps don't stink. But I would love it if Duke was forced to leave the table for other disgusting habits. Maybe I can get him to use some of them…_

"So Duke, have you had any baked beans?" Joey asked, offering him the bowl.

"Well, I have had some but I could always use more," Duke replied, scooping more beans onto his plate.

Joey grinned evilly. "Of course you could. You looked like you needed more."

Serenity gave him a look that plainly said "I know what you're doing". He smiled innocently at her before returning to his turkey. About ten minutes later, Duke let out a very loud fart, which instantly made the room smell foul.

"Ugh! Do that somewhere else!" Mai exclaimed in disgust, holding her nose. "My dinner is ruined! Thanks Duke! You made everything smell like shit! Get out of my dinning room!" she yelled.

Duke dashed out without saying another word. Serenity was unsure whether she should follow or not. When Mai didn't say anything to her, she decided that it was ok to stay, and sat back down. Duke gave Mai ten minutes to cool off before he walked back in to eat. She looked like a thundercloud, but didn't say anything when he began to stuff his face again.

_I wonder if Mai will be ok. Maybe making Duke do that was a bad idea. She'll be a total bitch for the rest of the night now. Great._

Mai was giving Duke death glares while he ate, and Joey noticed that Mai wasn't breathing through her nose anymore. He sighed and returned to his food.

**Wow Mai looks like she's in a real temper. I'd hate to piss her off anymore. Poor Joey. He's stuck with her like that all night. Maybe I could offer to let him stay at our place for the night…no, that would never work. Mai would kill me and Joey would kill Duke. And I might fall prey to temptation…**

_Watching her over the table is like watching an angel floating in heaven. Why did I let myself lose her? She may be my sister and incest may be very wrong, but that doesn't change how I feel. I've been regretting my decision ever since I made it. But some things, once they're done, can't be undone. I know that now. Breaking up can be one of the biggest mistakes a person can make, and I've made it. But getting back together can be harder, because even though I regret what I did, she might not. There's no guarantee that she'll want to get back together. I can just hope that she loves me as much as I love her. And I can't expect her to wait around for me every time we break up. For all I know, this could very well happen again. She might find someone else as soon as we break up. All I can do is hope and pray that I can fix things. Since I did the breaking up, I should be the one to try to get her back._

Mai looked at Joey and her temper flared up again. He was looking at Serenity with eyes full of love, eyes that she rarely saw full of love. She knew that he had some feelings for Serenity still, but she was hoping that he would get over it, since Serenity was with Duke now. She glared at Serenity, but she didn't seem to notice at all.

"So, did you guys hear?" Serenity asked. "Tea told me that she and Tristan are eloping."

"Yeah I know," Joey replied, but his reply was covered up by Duke and Mai's shouts.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Mai asked loudly.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME?" Duke shouted. "AND HOW DID YOU KNOW AND I DIDN'T?"

"Because she asked me not to tell anyone, but I forgot," Serenity said quietly.

"Did she tell you that, too, Joey?" Mai asked. Joey nodded. "But you still didn't tell me, even though you can trust me enough to not tell anyone?"

"I just didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it," Joey replied with a shrug. "It didn't seem that important to me."

"When did you find out?" Mai asked.

"Today," Joey replied.

"And Serenity?"

"When I went out after our fight," Serenity said. "I was heading to the store when she called me over to her and told me as soon as I walked up."

There was complete silence. Then…

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!!"

_And she wonders why I didn't tell her…_

**And he wonders why I didn't tell him…**

Joey and Serenity sighed and shared exasperated looks. They both let Mai and Duke rant and yell until they got too tired to say anything else. So after that, they continued dinner, but there was an icy feeling in the air that wasn't there before Serenity said anything. Both Wheelers knew that they were going to pay dearly for keeping this secret. But Joey wondered why Serenity didn't tell him, and Serenity wondered why Joey didn't tell her. They always told each other everything.

_I guess things are more different between us than I realized._

**I guess maybe things are going to be more different between us than I thought.**

**End Chapter 13**

Review please! I'm glad I was able to update this. I've just been so busy with school and band. Some parts of this chapter come from the heart, since I've broken up and gotten back together with my current boyfriend twice. I know how regret feels. Hopefully I portrayed it well in writing. And sorry if there are any errors. My computer is all messed up and keeps changing all my documents after I save them. Anyways don't forget to review! Chapter 14 coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

It's the next chapter. Hope you like it. R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh still doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 14 

The news that Tristan and Tea were eloping traveled like wildfire throughout the city. Everyone who wasn't supposed to know did know, because Duke had a rather large mouth. To get back at Serenity for keeping it secret, he went to every store in town and told everyone he saw there what was going on. It seemed childish, but he was sick of Serenity's bullshit. When Tea and Tristan found out that everyone knew, they went straight to the source-the Wheelers.

"Joey Wheeler! I can't believe you told someone!" Tea shouted over the phone. "This was supposed to be a secret! My mom knows now and she's been screaming at me for 'rushing the relationship' or whatever. Thanks a lot you bum!"

"I didn't tell anyone," Joey said with a sigh. "So don't shout at me."

_If you didn't want anyone to know then you shouldn't have told anyone._

"Serenity Wheeler! I can't believe you told someone!" Tea screamed. "This was supposed to be a secret! My mom knows now and she's been screaming at me for 'rushing the relationship' or whatever. Thanks a lot you bitch!"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Serenity said calmly. "It just sort of slipped out."

**It's not my fault you can't keep your big trap shut.**

"That's the last time I'll trust you with anything ever again," Tea said angrily.

"Hello, Serenity?" It was Tristan. "Tea, go drink some water and calm down. Serenity, I'm sorry about all that. She's just really stressed out. We didn't want her parents involved in all of this and now her mom wants to plan a real wedding."

"Well why didn't ya'll just go with that to begin with?" Serenity asked.

"We just want to get it done. We don't want to make a big deal out of it," Tristan replied.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said. "I didn't mean to mess everything up."

"It's ok," Tristan said. "Um, would you and Joey like to come over for dinner so we can patch things up?"

"I don't know," Serenity replied. "Joey seems out of whack lately. I don't know if he can handle another dinner. We just did dinner at his house a few nights ago and he looked in a bad temper."

"Well then you can just come and we'll find some other way to make it up to Joey," Tristan said.

"I'll think about it," Serenity said.

"Great! Listen, I'll let you go. Call when you've thought about it."

I wonder if this is a good idea. I can't believe Duke got me in so much trouble. He acts like a child. Why did I have to open my big mouth? But if they're willing to let me fix things then I guess I should take the offer. I don't know. I'll have to think about it.

"Mai, are you done yet?" Joey asked. "I need to hop in the shower."

"Sorry but I'm blow-drying my hair," Mai replied. "It takes a while."

_I don't see why girls care what their hair looks like. It's not like guys pay much attention to it anyway. But if I told Mai that, she'd kill me. I wish relationships were easier than they actually are. Life would be so much better. Maybe she'll hurry up if I try to rush her._

"I have lots to do today and I really need to shower," Joey said.

"Deal with it," Mai replied shortly.

_Damn._

"So, where are you going if you need to look so nice?" Joey asked.

"I have an interview at a local bank," Mai replied. "I need to look professional if I want the job."

"I thought you worked at Sears," Joey said.

"I do," Mai said. "But I want to try for a better job, and banking sounds like it pays good."

"But banks get robbed all the time," Joey pointed out.

"Well I'll just have to get over that," Mai said. "Should I wear mascara and eye shadow or just mascara? I don't want the lighting to mess up my face."

_What are ya asking me for? I'm brain-dead when it comes to girl stuff. Maybe I should just pick one. Whichever one sounds better. If I knew what she was talking about I'd give her an answer. Ah whatever._

"I think you should just go with mascara," Joey said. "But you would look beautiful either way," he added.

"Ok. Whatever you say," Mai replied.

_Thank god._

"Tristan? I think I'll come to that dinner," Serenity said.

"Great. I'll tell Tea," Tristan replied. "She'll be thrilled. She feels really bad about yelling at you and has been meaning to make it up to you."

"Well tell her I'll definitely come. When will it be?"

"Tonight. You don't have to dress up or anything unless you want to."

Well that went better than I thought it would. I hope Tea will be ok with it just being me. Joey would never agree to it. He still hates Tea for calling the cops on everyone. At least he doesn't know about what happened between Tristan and me when we were still going out. He might try to kill Tristan. I wonder what I should wear…

"Where are you going?" Duke asked that night.

"To Tristan and Tea's for dinner," Serenity replied.

"But we just had dinner at Mai and Joey's the other night. What do you need to go to another dinner for?" Duke asked.

"To fix things between Tea and me," Serenity answered. "You messed things up so I'm going to fix them."

It's none of your business where I'm going anyway you asshole.

"Well make sure you're home before midnight," Duke said. "I don't like you being out late at all."

"I'll come home when I'm ready," Serenity replied shortly. "Goodbye."

I wish he would just shut up and leave me alone sometimes.

"So how did the job interview go?" Joey asked.

"I think it went fine," Mai replied, putting her shoes away. "It took way longer than I thought it would. But if I get the job then I don't care how long it takes."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Joey said. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I already ate before I came home," Mai said. "I brought you back some food though. It's on the table."

"Thanks."

_Why did she go eat without me? Is she still mad at me because of that disastrous dinner the other night? None of that was my fault! Well, the Duke thing was. But not the rest of it._

"Hey Serenity, come on in," Tristan said. Serenity stepped inside and he shut the door. "Come into the living room and make yourself right at home."

"Thanks," Serenity said. "Where's Tea?"

"In the kitchen, preparing the food," Tristan replied. "She's been working on it all afternoon so I hope you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will," Serenity said. "Sorry Joey couldn't make it."

"Oh it's alright. Maybe it'll be easier to fix things separately," Tristan said.

"I hope so," Serenity said. "So what's for dinner?"

She was cut off by Tristan's lips meeting her own. Her eyes widened in surprise and his body gently pushed hers onto her back. He grabbed both her hands in his own.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked, pushing him away. "You're about to be married."

"I know. But I can't stop thinking about you," Tristan said. "Ever since we slept together you've been the only person on my mind."

"What about Tea?" Serenity asked.

"I love Tea, but she's not you," Tristan said. "Don't get me wrong. I want to marry her. But that's only because I can't have you."

"We can't do this," Serenity said. "She'll catch us."

"No she won't," Tristan replied. "She's not even here. I sent her to the store with a very long grocery list so we could be alone."

"So this was all a set-up," Serenity said.

"I didn't want it to be, but I didn't know how else to be able to be alone with you," Tristan replied. "I need you."

He kissed her again, but this time she kissed him back. His hands slowly went up the back of her shirt, giving her the chills. His hands were quite cold. He started to kiss and suck on her neck, making her giggle.

I know this is wrong and I know I shouldn't be doing it, but I can't help it. I always give into temptation. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself, but I am. I guess I need him too. Duke isn't that great anymore, and Tristan is just so kind and caring with everything that he does. I guess one more time won't hurt anyone.

"She could be home any minute," Serenity pointed out.

"Even if she is, she won't find us," Tristan whispered.

He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and locked the door. He tossed her onto the bed lightly and joined her. He threw his jacket off and kicked off his shoes. Her shoes were already on the floor and he was starting to work on her shirt. They heard an approaching car and Serenity nearly knocked him over in surprise.

"She's home!" Serenity exclaimed quietly.

"Shit," Tristan muttered. He grabbed their things and tossed them into the bathroom. "If we go in here, she won't find us."

He unlocked the bedroom door and they hurried into the bathroom. He locked it up and moved their things aside. He heard Tea moving things around in the kitchen.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Serenity asked in a whisper. "It's too cluttered in here."

"The shower," Tristan replied quietly.

He turned on the water and tested the temperature til it was nice and hot. Then he and Serenity removed their remaining clothes and hopped in. She sighed and started to relax in the hot water. Tristan pushed her against the wall lightly and began to kiss her again. The water was pouring on his back, so she switched positions so he wouldn't have to deal with that the whole time. Tristan grabbed Serenity and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped a little when he pushed into her.

"Tristan? Are you in the shower?" Tea's voice came suddenly.

"Yeah," Tristan said loudly. "Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to do that in your ear."

"It's ok," Serenity whispered back.

"Can you go a little faster?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Sure."

"How long will you be in there?" Tea asked.

"I…I don't know," Tristan replied. He kissed Serenity to muffle her sounds.

"Will you be done in time to eat?" Tea asked.

"I-I th-think s-so," Tristan said, trying hard to suppress a moan. He kissed Serenity again.

"Are you ok?" Tea asked in concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Tristan replied. "Just go."

"Alright," Tea said.

As soon as she was back in the kitchen, Tristan stopped kissing Serenity. He was lucky the running water was loud enough and the kitchen was far away enough to keep their sounds quiet. Serenity bit down on her lip to keep herself from making too much noise. Tristan's legs gave way and he slid onto the floor so Serenity was on top of him. They kept going for a few more minutes, til Serenity finally collapsed onto Tristan's chest and Tristan sighed in relief. The hot water was pouring onto both of them.

"That was…so much better than our first time," Serenity said.

"I told you it would get better every time you did it," Tristan said. "You know, you're the only girl I've ever had sex with, and I already think you're amazing."

Serenity blushed. "It's not that I'm amazing. It's just that you've never had anyone else."

God I'm glad I came back. I know that was wrong, but I can't help how I feel. Maybe it was wrong to end what we had anyway. Despite the fact that sex feels weird, I do love being with him. Maybe if I give him another chance…I mean, Tea never has to find out about it.

"Tristan?"

"Hmm?"

"…I want to keep this going."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"…I'd love to."

End Chapter 14 

Review please! That one was longer than some of the previous ones so I apologize for that. I might be able to update sooner with Thanksgiving holidays coming up. I'll have to see. Well don't forget to review. Chapter 15 coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok it's the next chapter. R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh still doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 15 

It had been a few weeks since Serenity went to Tristan and Tea's house for "dinner", and she found herself very unhappy. She hated lying to Duke all the time, because she cared about him very much. And she felt guilty whenever she saw Tea, because she knew what she was doing with Tea's fiancé. They hadn't gone to elope because of her mother, who wouldn't leave her alone. Tea was under a lot of stress, which made Serenity feel even worse. Tristan didn't care nearly as much as Serenity because he thought he was doing the right thing. What bothered Serenity the most was that she wanted to be with someone else, not Tristan or Duke. But she couldn't be with Joey, because he was with Mai.

Mai knew what was going on between Serenity and Tristan, and she was fighting with herself on whether or not she should tell Tea. Tea was her friend, and she wanted to help. Plus, her hatred for Serenity was growing. She never did hate the girl before, but ever since she found out about Serenity and Joey, she had some sort of loathing for the younger Wheeler.

Joey could sense that something was going on with everyone. Every time he saw his sister, she looked upset about something. Serenity had a guilty conscience that showed so obviously that Joey had to find out what was wrong. So when Mai went out for work one day, he invited Serenity over for lunch.

"Hey Joey," Serenity said, walking into the house. "What's for lunch?"

"I ordered some pizza," Joey replied. "It's on the table."

"Cool. So, why did you ask me over here? I doubt it was just to eat lunch," Serenity said.

"I need to talk to you about something," Joey said seriously.

"Ok," Serenity said, grabbing a slice of pizza. "What about?"

Joey took a deep breath. "I know about you and Tristan. And what I mean by that is, I knew about you and Tristan from back when we were together, and when you and Duke were going out."

**Oh my god. How in the hell does he know about that?**

"How did you…how do you know about that?" Serenity asked, her eyes wide.

"I saw you guys together when I went to Tristan's house," Joey replied. "And after we broke up, I could see it in your face that you weren't being faithful to Duke. So I want to ask you something. Why did you cheat on me?"

"I-I don't…know," Serenity said. "I just felt so…confused. And Tristan was trying to help me. Things just went…too far. I never meant to hurt you. But why didn't you bring it up after you found out?"

"I wanted to see if you would tell me about it on your own," Joey answered. "But when you didn't, I figured I would have to be the one to bring it up. Now, here's the next question. Are you cheating on Duke with Tristan right now?"

"……..Yes. A few weeks ago, Tristan said Tea asked me to dinner with them. But she wasn't there. And me and Tristan were talking and it just sort of happened."

Joey sighed.

I was right. I wish I wasn't, but I am. I don't think she has any idea how badly she hurt me, and how badly she'll be hurting Duke when he finds out. I have to tell him. I can't let her keep doing this. I love her too much to let her keep living a lie.

"I have to tell Duke," Joey said finally.

"What?" Serenity yelled. "Why?"

"I can't let you keep living a lie."

**Damn it! How could he think about telling Duke? I'm his sister! If he loved me at all he would keep this a secret for me. If Duke finds out he'll kill me!**

"You can't tell Duke," Serenity said.

"Why not?" Joey asked.

"Because he'll be so angry with me."

"I have to tell him. You're too important to me. I can't let you do this to yourself."

**It's nice to know I'm still important to him. Maybe there's still something between us that I just didn't know about. I mean, he must still feel something for me. Maybe we could just pick up where we left off and forget about Duke, Tristan, and Mai. But I don't know if I want to do that to him. He cares about Mai. I can tell. I don't know why he does, but he does. I'm afraid to ask him, though. What if he gets mad? What if he says no? I don't think I could handle that right now…**

"When do you plan on telling him?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know," Joey replied.

I still don't know if I should tell him. I don't want Serenity to keep lying to everyone, but he would break up with her instantly if he found out, and I don't want Serenity to have to go through that. She'll be devastated. So I need to decide what's more important. Do I let her lie and be happy, or let everyone find out the truth and have her be miserable?

"Joey, if you care about me at all you won't say a word," Serenity said.

Joey closed his eyes and leaned back.

Why did she have to pull that bullshit? I hate when people say "if you love me/care about me you'll…" because it always puts someone in a very uncomfortable situation. If she loved me or cared about me, she wouldn't do this to me.

He opened his eyes. "Serenity, if you care about me, you wouldn't ask me to do something like this. Since I know the truth, it means that I'm lying too. And I don't wanna do that. Why don't you just forget about Tristan and stay with the man you chose?"

"Because I think I made a mistake," Serenity said. "Duke was so sweet to me before I made the decision. But ever since I chose him, he's become a total asshole. I think I would've been better with Tristan."

"But Tristan's with Tea," Joey pointed out. "And, he obviously isn't much better than Duke if he tricked you into coming to his house so he could be alone with you."

"I didn't really think of it that way," Serenity replied quietly. "Wow. I must be blind to not see any of this. I've been making the wrong decisions all along."

**I should've just stayed with Joey instead of letting other people mess with my head. They made me think I wanted to be with them and I listened to them instead of listening to my heart. Now I'm stuck in a horrible situation and I desperately want out of it. I want to be with Joey, but I don't know how to tell him this. He might not want to be with me again. Not after I cheated on him, then dumped him for someone else, then started cheating on that person with the person I cheated on Joey with. I know I shouldn't have done any of that but it's not entirely my fault. People make mistakes and we shouldn't be punished forever. I let other people fool me, and that was my mistake. I just hope I can fix things before it's too late.**

"Don't think like that," Joey said. "You can't just assume that all the decisions you've made were wrong. Some of them were wrong, and those decisions make you feel like every other one you've made was wrong too. You just need to think things through before you decide something next time. Now, I won't say anything to Duke or Tea for now. You think things through and decide what you really want. Then you can do what you want and I'll decide what to do based on your decision."

"Ok," Serenity said. "I'll think things through very carefully. But I will need a little bit of time. I've done a lot of stupid things lately. I need to decide what I truly want."

"Yes, you have done a lot of stupid things lately. But everyone makes mistakes, and everyone does stupid things," Joey said. "And most people regret it later. It's the fact that you do regret it that makes it just a little bit better. If you thought everything you've been doing is the right thing and you felt like you were being smart then there'd be more of a problem. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I feel like I should be hard on myself," Serenity said. "It's just that I made this huge mess and I got myself into a deep hole and I don't know how to get out of it."

"You just need to stop and breathe, and think of what you want. Then you have to go about getting what you want while fixing everything you've messed up," Joey replied.

She really is making a mess out of things. I don't know how she's going to get rid of Tristan now that he's getting a second chance at what he's always wanted. And apologizing to Tea when she doesn't even know about it…Tea needs to know but that would make things even worse. She'd dump Tristan and lash out at Serenity. And then Tristan would convince Serenity to dump Duke and go with him. Then everything would be one big mess. She just needs to tell Tristan or Duke that it's over. Personally, I hope she says it to both of them. But then again, what I want really doesn't matter right now.

"Should I tell Tea about it?" Serenity asked.

"Honestly…I don't know," Joey answered. "It would be good and bad if you did. It would be good that you wouldn't be lying, but it would be bad that she'll probably hate you for a long time. And it would cause problems between her and Tristan, which would cause problems for you and Duke. And that would cause problems between Duke, Tristan, and me, which would cause problems for Mai and me."

**That is so confusing. I hope it doesn't get that crazy.**

"I guess I'll just wait to see what happens before I mention it to Tea," Serenity said. "But what if she finds out some other way?"

"Then you're screwed," Joey replied simply.

**Crap.**

Serenity stood up. "I think I'm gonna go home now."

"You want a lift?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Serenity answered.

He closed the pizza box and went to grab his shoes. Serenity stood in the doorframe, watching him search for his keys. She smiled, remembering how many times he lost the keys when they were going out. The memory made her regret leaving him even more, but she kept that smile up so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

I wish Serenity wouldn't make things so difficult. Doesn't she realize that I still love her? She talks about how much she likes Tristan and Duke, but not once did she say that she still cares about me as more than a brother. I really wish I hadn't complicated things with her. It would've been easier being brother and sister. Now we're in too deep. Things will never be the same again.

He slowed to a stop in front of her house. Duke's car was gone, which meant peace for Serenity once she got in. Joey turned the engine off and got out to help his sister out of the car. He shut the door behind her and they stood next to the car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Joey said.

"Yeah," Serenity replied.

They shared an awkward hug, which included a pat on the back, then pulled into a kiss. Neither of them knew which one started or finished it, but it felt like heaven. It made Joey wonder why he was with Mai, and it made Serenity feel like dumping Tristan and Duke right away.

When Serenity walked up the steps, she was smiling. That is, until she got all the way up there. Joey had driven off, and someone was waiting for her. It was Tea, but she looked awful. She was covered in mud and blood, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while. Serenity just stared, unable to find her voice.

"We need to talk," Tea said seriously.

End Chapter 15 

Review please! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I tried to explain as much as possible. Don't forget to review! Chapter 16 coming soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. I would've updated sooner, but I forgot what I had planned on doing for this chapter. Now that I've remembered, hope you enjoy! **Warning: This chapter is a little graphic in detail.** R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and its characters just aren't mine.

Chapter 16 

"Tea, what the hell happened?" Serenity asked. She unlocked the door. "Come inside and tell me what's going on."

"Ok."

Serenity shut the door and grabbed some wet washcloths for Tea, who was waiting on the couch. When Serenity came back, Tea began to slowly clean her face. Serenity went and made them cups of tea, then sat down next to Tea and waited for her to finish cleaning her face.

"So Tea, what's going on?" Serenity asked. "How did you end up like this?"

Tea sighed. "I'm not sure how to say this. It's just that…I'm scared that something bad might happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Serenity said, holding her arm. "So you can tell me."

Tea shook her head. "Something bad will happen. I know it. I came to you because…there's something you need to know. I've been debating whether or not to tell you, but after what happened I felt like it was necessary."

"It's ok. You can tell me anything," Serenity replied.

Tea took a deep breath. "Ok. For quite some time now…I've been cheating on Tristan…with Duke."

Oh my god. I definitely wasn't expecting that. I thought maybe she was mugged or something. Duke's cheating on me? I can't believe it! And I've been sitting here all this time feeling guilty because I cheated on him but he's cheating on me! And I've also been feeling guilty about doing that to Tea, but she's been doing it to me! This just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

"You…have?" Serenity said, her eyes wide.

Tea nodded. "I'm sorry! I really am! But you have to understand. Tristan was acting weird lately, and I started to think that he didn't want to marry me after all. And my mom has been obsessed with the wedding and she won't leave me alone about my future with Tristan, and I just started cracking under the pressure. I needed something to free myself from everything. I went to see you, but you weren't home. Duke said you were out at the store or something. So I stayed and talked to Duke. I felt awful when he started feeling me up, but I didn't say anything about it. I enjoyed not having to worry about Tristan and my mom for once. But afterwards…I felt guilty because of what I had just done to you."

Wow. She's having some of the same problems I'm having, only mine aren't marital or parental. I just thought I made the wrong choice. She wanted an escape. Should I be mad at her for doing that to me when I've been doing it to her?

"So, what happened to get you like this?" Serenity asked.

Tea's eyes started filling. "A few days ago, I was sitting at home by myself when Duke came over. He wanted to relieve some stress, and he always did that when he was with me. But my conscience was finally catching up to me. I told him that I didn't want to because I didn't want to hurt you. He got angry with me and started yelling. We ended up in the backyard because he started to scare me. And then…he…raped me."

"Duke did what?" Serenity shouted angrily.

"He threw me onto the dirt…and raped me. He got lots of pleasure out of seeing me like that. I was crying and yelling for him to stop. I told him that I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore because of you. He didn't care," Tea said tearfully. "He was being so rough and forceful. It hurt so bad I thought I was being split in half. After he finished, he lifted me up, pinned me against the wall, and…started anally raping me." Serenity gasped. "I had told him before, when I first started cheating with him, that I didn't ever want to have anal sex. Well, when he was raping me, he decided that he'd just do as he pleased. He didn't use lubricant or anything. Just kept pounding into me until he was finished. I think I might've started bleeding at some point." She took another deep breath. "I thought he was finished, but I was wrong. He grabbed my head and made me give him a blowjob. I had never deep-throated before, but he didn't give a damn. I was practically choking to death, but he just made me keep on doing it. I don't know what was giving him more pleasure: what he was making me do or the fact that I didn't want to do it and had to anyway. After that, he just threw me down and left. Told me that if I went to the cops, he would make me regret it."

Oh my god! I can't believe it! Duke raped Tea? How could he do that to her? And to me? I know Duke is a total asshole, but I never thought he would ever rape someone. Oh my god. What if he does it to me? We don't have much sex, but I've never refused him either. What if I do one day and he rapes me? This is bad. I need to get out. And poor Tea. What if he goes and rapes her again, or harms her or Tristan or her mom? I need to do something about all this, but I don't know what, or how.

"Wow," Serenity said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry I ever did anything with him," Tea said. "Please forgive me."

Serenity hugged Tea. "Of course I forgive you. I should be the one begging you to forgive me."

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Around the time me and Joey broke up, I slept with Tristan," Serenity answered. "And a few weeks ago, when you went to the store, he invited me over for dinner and I slept with him again. I'm…really sorry. I felt horrible the entire time. I just thought maybe I made a mistake in choosing Duke, so I went to Tristan to see if I was right. But it seems to me like Tristan wasn't really the right choice either."

"You're the girl he's cheating with?" Tea asked. "I knew there must be someone, but I didn't think it would be you."

"Please don't be mad at me," Serenity said in a small voice.

"I'm not mad at you," Tea said. "I understand what you're going through. I feel the same way about Tristan. I don't know if he's the right person for me or not. I think so, but I could be wrong, and I don't want to marry him unless I'm one hundred percent sure I'm right. But because of the Duke thing…I'm not sure if I can marry him."

Joey was right. This has turned into one huge mess. Why didn't I just stay with him in the first place? Why did I have to go get involved in this huge love triangle or whatever you wanna call it?

Serenity stood up. "Look, you don't have to worry about any of that. Duke went out of the country for a business meeting in Europe. He won't be back for several weeks. In the mean time, you can stay with me so you don't have to worry about Tristan or your mom."

"Are you sure?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. I'll be happy to have the company," Serenity replied. "You should go take a shower to really get cleaned up, and I'll get you a change of clothes. Then you can get some sleep. You look awful."

Tea smiled weakly. "Thanks. Sounds like a good idea. I do need the time away. Hopefully it'll help me get my life together."

This is all so crazy. Now that Duke's gone for a while, I can decide what to do about what he did to Tea, and what he might do to me. Maybe I should go to Joey for advice. He'll know what to do. I need help, and he would never refuse me the help. I just hope we can do something before it's too late.

**End Chapter 16**

Review please! Sorry for getting a little descriptive there. I don't think it's bad at all, but I don't know if it's ok for me to put it without adding a warning at the beginning. Anyways, don't forget to review! Chapter 17 coming soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Well, it's been a while since I last updated. I've been busy and extremely depressed these past few days so this chapter is not going to be a happy one. Hope you like it! R&R.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 17 **

Serenity was on her way to see Joey. Tea was at her house, waiting for Serenity to come back. Serenity was going to Joey for advice about what happened between Tea and Duke, but also for her own reasons. She had been thinking of nothing else but Joey lately, and now she had to try something to see if she could get him back.

**He always said that we would be together forever and he would do anything to keep me in his life. Maybe if I remind him of that, he'll leave Mai forever and come back to me. I can't see why he likes her better anyway. I look way better and my personality is a million times sweeter. He keeps saying he loves me, but why won't he leave her? Why is he going after someone that just can't give him what I can?**

Serenity arrived at the house and knocked on the door. She was having trouble breathing, she was so nervous. She was hoping Joey was alone, and thankfully, he was. When he let her in, her legs started shaking. She was freaking out about this. What if he said no? Her heart would break and she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

"So Serenity, you said you wanted to talk, so talk," Joey said.

Serenity took a deep breath. "Ok. Here goes. I love you. I love you more than anyone and anything in this world. You know that. I would do absolutely anything for you, and I would do absolutely anything to get you back. I can't watch you be with another girl. It just hurts too much. I know I messed up bad, but I want the chance to fix things. I need the chance to fix things. I have had to live with what I've done and it's killing me. I'm dying inside without you. Please just give me one more chance. I'll do anything for just one more chance. I love you too much to lose you," Serenity explained, blinking to keep herself from crying.

Joey sighed. "I can't, Serenity. I'm already over you."

"What?" Serenity said, tears starting to spill.

"I said I'm already over you," Joey repeated. "I'm sorry."

"You don't mean that," Serenity said. "You can't be."

"I am," Joey said.

"Deep down, in your heart, you're over me?" Serenity asked.

"I haven't looked that far yet," Joey replied. "It's what my brain is telling me."

"No offense, Joey, but your brain has never been the most useful part of your body," Serenity said. "It could be lying to you. I honestly don't think you're over me yet."

"Well, let me do some soul searching and let me look far enough in my heart. When I find out how I truly feel, I'll let you know," Joey said. "Ok?"

"Ok," Serenity replied, drying her eyes.

"Now, I know that's not why you truly came to see me. So what was the reason?" Joey asked.

Serenity wiped her face and took a deep breath. "Tea came to me to tell me about something very serious that happened to her. She wanted my help. And now, I'm asking for yours, because I have no idea what to do."

"What happened to Tea?" Joey asked, concerned. "If she came to you, it must be major."

"It is," Serenity said. "A few days ago…Duke raped Tea."

"What?" Joey asked, his eyes wide. "Duke…raped…Tea?" Serenity nodded. "Oh my god. That fucking jerk!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'll rip his fucking head off! How dare he do that to her? And to you? I'll rip him limb from limb!"

"Calm down, Joey," Serenity said. "There will be no ripping. And in any event, there's nothing you can do right now. He's out of the country on a business meeting."

"Then I'll wait til he gets back," Joey replied dismissively. "He's not going to get away with this." He thought for a minute. "Is there any evidence?"

Serenity gaped at him. "Tea was just raped and just told me all about it. Of course there's evidence!"

"No, that's not what I meant," Joey said. "She could take him to court and get him put in jail for raping her. Look, I know he's your boyfriend, but he's a scumbag and he needs to pay for this."

"No, I agree. But I don't know how, other than testifying, that she can get him on anything. She's not a virgin or anything, so they can't just check to see if she was penetrated or not," Serenity pointed out.

"There could be some other way of figuring it out," Joey said. "Don't worry, Tea will be fine."

"Ok. Thanks," Serenity said, hugging him. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm your brother. That's what I'm here for," Joey said.

_Even though chances are I wasn't of much help. I don't know why I think I'm over her. Just a few days ago we kissed and I loved it. Maybe my brain just wants to believe it. Or maybe I'm in denial. I don't know. I just hope I find out soon. I can't believe Duke did that to Tea. If he ever rapes Serenity, I'll knock the motherfucking shit outta him._

**I wonder if Joey really meant what he said when he claimed that he was over me. I know it sounds arrogant, but I don't think he is. How can he be? We were together for a while. It's not that easy to get over someone. We just kissed a few days ago. If he can honestly say that it meant nothing to him, then I guess I wasted a lot of time with him. I know it didn't mean nothing to me. It meant everything in the world to me. I just wish he wasn't so damn secretive. It's annoying. I just need him to tell me the truth before I go crazy.**

**End Chapter 17**

Review please! Yeah it's a short chapter, but my wrists hurt from typing up other chapters for other stories. I hope you liked it anyway. This chapter is also a mini-celebration of the end of the GHSGT and of course the start of Spring Break! Don't forget to review! Chapter 18 coming soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Well, this is it-the final chapter. I know it's really sudden but it feels like the right move to me. Hope you liked the story so far and hope you enjoy the ending.

Summary: Joey and Serenity are in love with each other and everything is going great for them, til Joey's former love returns and makes him rethink what he's doing. And while Joey is wrestling with his feelings, a certain someone is trying to sweep Serenity off her feet. Will their love triumph or will they be torn apart by those they think are their friends?

Also: _italics-_Joey's thoughts

**Bold-**Serenity's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 18**

It had been a few weeks since Serenity's visit over to Joey's house, so when he called her to tell her he needed to see her, she knew exactly what it was about. She was very excited. Tea was going to stay at the house and wait to see what happened. Duke still hadn't returned, but neither of the girls were actually worried. They felt that it was best that he stayed away.

**Oh god. I wonder what he decided. It must be about our relationship, or else he wouldn't have called. I'm just very hopeful that he'll take me back. I know I messed up big time and I wish I could go back in time and change what I did. But I can't. I don't wanna have to pay for this mistake for the rest of my life, so I hope he finds it in his heart to realize that I deserve another chance.**

"Hey Joey, how are you?" Serenity asked, stepping inside the house.

"I'm good. And you?" Joey asked.

"Fine."

**Ok cut the formal crap. I need to find out what's going on. Please don't try to be evasive. Just tell me what's going on.**

_Oh god. I'm not sure about this. Is it really the best time to say what I need to say? I'm really worried right now. I hope it's the right decision. I don't wanna do it too soon but I also don't wanna do it too late. So I guess I should just go ahead and do it now. It's just like that saying 'there's no time like the present'…or however the hell it's actually supposed to go._

"Well, I've asked you over because I need to talk to you," Joey said.

"Ok," Serenity said seriously, sitting down. "I'm listening.

Joey took a deep breath. "Ok. I've done a lot of thinking, and I think that I know exactly what I want now. I did some soul-searching and I looked deep down and I've decided that…there's nothing."

"What?" Serenity said in surprise.

"There's nothing left between us," Joey replied. "I don't feel those kinds of feelings for you anymore. I love you, but not like that. I can't love you like that anymore. Like I said before, I'm over you. I'm sorry."

Serenity started crying. "I said I was sorry about what happened. You can't let this be the end. Don't let my entire life be ruined over one mistake."

"Your mistake has nothing to do with why I'm over you," Joey said. "It's just been a while. I knew we couldn't be together so I started getting over you. And it worked."

"Is there anything I can do to get those feelings back in you?" Serenity asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No," Joey replied. "I'm sorry, but nothing you say or do will get me to feel those things for you ever again. It's over forever."

Serenity cried harder. "But I can't live with myself knowing that I messed all of this up. How can you say you're over me when you always said that we would be together forever? What happened to that?"

"Things change," Joey said. "I thought we'd be together forever, but we're not. My feelings changed and I can't help that. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"But I don't want to," Serenity said, crying even harder.

"You have to," Joey replied. "You have to get over me now. I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's what I want."

"You're truly over me forever?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Joey answered.

**I can't believe this! I was so sure we'd get back together and everything would be perfect again. How can this happen? Why is this happening? I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, so why can't I have it? How come everything I truly want and love gets taken away from me? Why can't he just give me another chance? I still love him more than anyone and anything. I can't believe it's over forever. I don't want it to be. I don't know what to do now.**

_I know it's hurting her to do this, but it's for the best. I know that we can't really be together, because we're related, so I'm doing what's right for both of us. I still love her, but I know we can't be together. It's just easier this way. I had to get over her, no matter how much I didn't want to. And now she has to get over me. But she can't do that with me still in her life. So I'm going to do what's best for her. I'm going to leave so she won't have to see or speak to me anymore. She needs this time apart to get over me._

"Serenity, I'm leaving," Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked tearfully.

"I'm going away for a while so you can get over me. It's for the best," Joey said.

"But I don't want to get over you. I can't," Serenity replied, more tears falling. "I love you too much."

"You can get over me if you truly try. I'm leaving so you won't have to see or speak to me. It'll make it easier, I promise," Joey said.

"It'll make it harder because I won't be seeing you. I'll just spend every minute of every day wondering where you are, what you're doing, who you're with, if you're thinking of me, if you miss me, and if you still care about me," Serenity said. "I can't deal with that."

"You'll be thinking that whether I leave or not," Joey said. "It's for the best." He stood up. "Goodbye, Serenity."

Serenity stood up, crying harder. "I'm going to stay hopeful," she said through her tears. "I'll never give up on our love, no matter what."

"You're wasting your time," Joey said. "I won't go back to you."

"I will still stay hopeful," Serenity said. "Because I think that if just one person still has faith in us, then we can work this out. I will never give up on us. I will always be waiting for you. You need to know that. No matter what, I will always be waiting for you to come back to me, and I will always take you back no matter what." She left, wiping her eyes as she walked.

**I know he still loves me. He doesn't know what he wants, but I hope he figures it out soon. And pushing me away won't change a damn thing. I'll just love him even more for his stubbornness. He knows how much I care about him and he knows that I'll be waiting for him forever. So I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things turn out.**

_I do still love her, but I know that we can't be together. I'm doing what's right for both of us. She says she'll always be waiting for me. I love that she loves me that much, but it doesn't matter because I won't be going back to her. Maybe one day, a long way down the line, I'll change how I feel. But right now, nothing's going to change. So I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things turn out._

**The End**

Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
